Simply Magic
by Yukimi
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol go to Hogwarts!! There, they will find love, friends and of cause fight evil! HP/CCS crossover. R&R! enjoy! *NOW CHANGED TO JAPANESE NAMES, FROM 5TH CHAPTER*
1. Prologue rewritten

Simply Magic By Moon goddess Rewritten  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter.  
  
/./ thoughts  
  
Prologue:  
  
Everything was perfect. Sakura had just turned all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards and the gang was having a nice picnic to celebrate. Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol watched as Sakura blushed when she asked Syaoran to pass the sandwiches.  
  
Meiling sighed, Syaoran was such as idiot. It was obvious to everyone that Sakura loved him, so obvious that even she herself had given up on her love for him, but Syaoran was still too blind to see that, he was still afraid of rejection.  
  
"Baka.." she muttered to herself.  
  
Suddenly a letter fell out of nowhere and landed right in front of Sakura. An owl could be seen flying away.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Open it" said Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo looked suspiciously at him, /why is he smiling? Does he know something about the letter? But then again, he knew everything/ She blushed at the last thought.  
  
Sakura opened the letter and read it out loud.  
  
[Dear Miss Kinomoto, Congratulations on becoming the new card mistress. We are pleased to inform you that you have being accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry along with your friends Li Syaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol , Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Meiling. Because of your age and magic skills you will all be attending the fifth year. Please find the enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term beings on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress]  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"My words exactly Sakura" said Syaoran, looking at the letter from behind Sakura's shoulder. /Ok, maybe not EXACTLY/ Syaoran sweatdropped imagining himself "Hoe-ing"  
  
"I've heard of Hogwarts.....wait!.....You mean Tomoyo and I are witches?" cried Meiling  
  
"Hai, Meiling-san," replied Eriol who was smiling at a surprised (slightly blushing) Tomoyo.  
  
"But how?" asked Meiling  
  
"You two have always had magic, but you didn't know how to use it nor did you have a wand so you were still no help to the card capturing." said Eriol  
  
A vein popped out from Meiling's head as she turned red with anger, "YOU KNEW!!!!!!" she yelled  
  
"Of cause I knew Meiling-san," said Eriol calmly.  
  
"AND YOU COULD OF TAUGHT US MAGIC AND I COULD OF CAPTURED THE CARDS WITH SYAORAN?!!!"  
  
"Hai," said Eriol simply.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!!!!!........" screamed Meiling as she charged for Eriol, but was held back by Syaoran, who whispered something to her, calming her down.  
  
Tomoyo caught the words "better" "ways" "torture" "later" and sweatdroped.  
  
"Hoe...." said Sakura still staring at the letter.  
  
Author's Corner: YAY!! Rewritten with Jap names ^-^ Just to explain some things again for those who are reading this for the first time. Sakura and the gang are 15. This is an AU so I've changed some things. This story is S&S E&T The current Poll results are:  
  
Poll1: Who do you think Meiling should be paired with: Meiling and Malfoy are in the lead on 42%  
  
Poll2: Which paring should I use: Harry and Hermione are in the lead on 63%  
  
Poll3: Do you think this should be a Ruby Moon/Yue (Nakuru/Yukito) fic? 73% of you want Yes.  
  
The polls are always open, please vote on: http://www.geocities.com/crystal_ice_palace/polls.htm 


	2. Diagon Alley rewritten

Simply Magic By moon godess  
  
Rewritten  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"um....Eriol-kun, are you sure this is the right place?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yeah Eriol-kun, are you sure?" asked Tomoyo. (AN: Tomoyo and Sakura both call Eriol with "kun")  
  
"Is this another one of your tricks Hiiragizawa?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Well it better not be. Hiiragizawa, are you absolutely sure this is the right place?" asked Meiling.  
  
Eriol sweatdroped.  
  
"Couldn't you guys have more faith in me?" he asked  
  
"No" cried both the both Lis'.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura just kept quiet.  
  
They were all standing outside of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Eriol-kun, I don't think we can get all our books from here" said Sakura  
  
"I agree with Sakura, Eriol-kun, I don't think a place like this would sell magical books." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Of cause we wouldn't buy books there, the place is a bloody pub. Hiiragizawa, I think you got the wrong address," said Syaoran, glaring at his young ancestor.  
  
"You surprise me Hiiragizawa, the great reincarnation of Clow takes us to a pub, instead of buy books," said Meiling  
  
Eriol sighed. "Ok, just follow me" __  
  
INSIDE THE LEAKY CAULDRON: Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling looked around at the different people. Eriol had made his way to the bar tender.   
  
"Do you have 5 rooms?" Syaoran heard Eriol ask the bar tender.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling seemed to have also heard because they all made their ways to Eriol.  
  
"Of cause, please follow me." said the Bar tender  
  
The gang made their ways to their rooms and retired for the night. After all tomorrow was going to be a big day.   
  
____  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:   
  
In the morning, Tomoyo had a tantrum because Eriol told her that nothing electrical worked in Hogwarts. But that stopped when Eriol promised to cast a spell on her cam-recorder so Tomoyo could still tape Sakura when school started. "Where do we do now?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Follow me," said Eriol  
  
They followed Eriol into a small walled courtyard.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Meiling watching Eriol counting the bricks in the wall above the dustbin.  
  
"Three up.....two across..."  
  
Then he pulled out a wooden wand and tapped the wall three times with it.  
  
The bricks he touched began to wiggle and move, a small hole appeared in the middle but it got bigger and bigger. Soon they were standing in front a small arch way.  
  
"WoW!!!"  
  
Eriol chuckled.  
  
"I had the same reaction when I first came there too...............but that was hundreds and years ago" said Eriol  
  
The others just sweatdroped.  
  
Eriol continued, walking through the arch way.  
  
"Welcome my friends, to Diagon Alley" _____ After getting over the excitement of seeing Dragon Alley for the first time, Eriol led the group into Gringotts.  
  
They walked up the stone steps and faced a pair of silver doors. Words were engraved on them.  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn, So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.   
  
"That's........disturbing," said Meiling  
  
"I think it sounds almost like a threat," said Sakura  
  
"um.... I think it was supposed to sound like that," said Syaoran sweatdropping. When they arrived at the front desk, Sakura "Hoe-ed" and hid behind Syaoran as she watched the goblins nervously. /They're almost like ghosts.. hoe../  
  
"Hello, we're here to made withdraws" said Eriol  
  
"Names and Keys please," said the goblin  
  
"I would like to make a withdraw from Clow Reeds volt," said Eriol, taking out a small silver key and handed it to the gobin.  
  
"Fine, next" said the Goblin after examining the key.  
  
"Sakura, your turn" said Eli  
  
"O....Ok" shuttered Sakura and she stepped out from her hind place behind Syaoran.  
  
"M..my n...name is S..Sakura Kinomoto and I would like to make a withdraw from my mother's volt" She then took out the key that her father had given her when she told him she was going to Hogwarts, her father had said that her mother had being a witch too, which was a really surprised to Sakura.   
  
"Ok, next" said the goblin  
  
Syaoran took out his key that his mother sent him from China when he told her about going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Meiling and I are withdrawing from the Li clan volt" he said in a clear voice.  
  
"Next?" asked the goblin  
  
Tomoyo stepped up, " I would like to made a new account"  
  
"Then you would need some money, muggle money is fine" said the goblin  
  
"Thought so," said Tomoyo cheerfully, she took the briefcase she was carrying and popped it on the desk. The goblin opened the briefcase and found that it was filled with $100 notes.  
  
"um.... Tomoyo, that's an awful a lot of money there," said Sakura  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Tomoyo as she gave everyone a innocent smile. ___   
  
"OK, so we've got the, robes, inks, quills and parchments. And We've finally got all the book, now all we need is to get are your wands. So come on Syaoran, lets go" said Eriol.  
  
They had just gotten their books but were still in the shop called Flourish and Blotts. They were still in there because Syaoran refused to leave the 'Curses and Counter-Curses' section.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, we have to go," said Sakura  
  
"No, wait. I'm trying to find a way to curse Hiiragizawa," said Syaoran, voice full of determination.  
  
Meilin giggled  
  
  
  
"Students are not allowed to use magic outside of school," said Eriol.  
  
"Well then I'm just going to have to curse you inside of school,"  
  
  
  
Eriol sighed.  
  
About half an hour later and a great deal of team work, Syaoran was finally dragged out from the shop. The group had ice-cream to celebrate.  
  
___  
  
"Now you get your wands," said Eriol  
  
  
  
"Don't you need one Eriol-kun?," asked Sakura. Proud of picking out that Eriol used "your" instead of "us"  
  
"Yeah, aren't you going to get one too Eriol-kun?" asked Tomoyo. Apparently Tomoyo noticed too, as well as everyone else...  
  
  
  
"Think your too good for one, right 'oh great ancestor' Hiiragizawa?" asked Syaoran, obvious sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Come on, tell us! Why don't need a wand, Hiiragizawa?" asked Meilin impatiently.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
/Why can't one of them just ask the question, instead of all of them asking the same question?/  
  
"Of cause I need a wand, I'm just not getting one because I already have one and no, I don't think I'm too good for wand because, like I said, I ready have one," said Eriol.  
  
"Ok, then why didn't you just tell us in the first place?"  
  
  
  
Eriol sighed.  
  
  
  
"You should already know that I have a wand because I used it to get to Diagon Alley," explained Eriol  
  
"......"  
  
___  
  
  
  
The shop was narrow and shabby. The peeling gold letters over the door read 'Ollivanders: Makers of fine Wands since 382 BC'.  
  
  
  
Opening the door the group made their way into the tiny shop.  
  
  
  
"Good afternoon," said a old man with wide, pale eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hello," greeted Eriol with his famous smile. " We are here to buy some wands"  
  
The man nodded and took out a sliver tape measurer, "Hold out your wand arm" he said to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked a bit confused but then held out his right arm.  
  
Mr Ollivanders went and took various boxes from the shelves.  
  
Syaoran suddenly realised that the tape measurer was measuring by itself.  
  
When Mr Ollivanders came back with a box, the tape measurer stopped immediately.  
  
  
  
"Try this one" he said and from the box, took out a wand.  
  
  
  
Syaoran took the wand and wasn't sure what to do with it.  
  
  
  
"Give it a way," said Eriol in suggesting voice.  
  
Syaoran, after giving Eriol his famous glare, waved the wand.  
  
  
  
A vase broke. (like in the movie)  
  
  
  
Mr Ollivanders snatched the wand from Syaoran before he could do anymore damage.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked  
  
  
  
"Li Syaoran"  
  
"Your last name's Syaoran?" he asked confused.  
  
"No, My first name's Syaoran. My last name's Li"  
  
The old shook his head, muttering something about "Japan" "China" and "Stupid costumes" (Chinese people also have say their surnames first)  
  
"From the Li clan?" he asked.  
  
"Hai, I mean Yes"  
  
Muttering could be heard again. But this time it sounded more like "Japan" and "Stupid Language."  
  
"Well no wander, people from the Li clan are often hard to find wands for. But not to worry, I know exactly which wand you need," and with that he went back to searching the shelves.  
  
  
  
The tape measurer came back to life and hit Meiling on the arm trying to get her to stretch out her arm.  
  
  
  
"AHHHH!" cried Meiling, angry from being hit by a tape measurer.  
  
  
  
"What an evil tape measurer!"  
  
  
  
Snickers could be heard. ----------  
  
"Damn I wanted a Dragon heartstring!" cried Syaoran "Why can't I just use my sword?"  
  
"Because, we don't want anyone knowing about the Clow cards, we have to blend in with everyone else. There might be a spy in Hogwarts. Besides Phoenix feathers are really strong" said Eriol holding his own Phoenix wand, "Clow Reed had a Phoenix wand."  
  
They were all sitting down having lunch.  
  
"Yeah, didn't Mr Ollivanders say that Voldemort had a phoenix feather wand?" asked Sakura  
  
"shhhh Sakura, didn't I just tell you not to say that name out loud in public? People will think we're weird. " said Eriol  
  
"HOE! Gomen!"  
  
Eriol sighed, "The only reason I told you about *whisper* Voldermort is because I didn't want you going to Hogwarts not knowing about him. You see, *whisper* Voldermort has being rumoured to have risen again. If that rumour is true then we all have to careful. I'm pretty sure he will come after the cards since they're so powerful so I called Kero and Yue to protect Sakura, they will be meeting us at Hogwarts. Sakura, you have most of the Clow cards, and Syaoran, you have the rest, you guys have to be extra careful."  
  
They nodded.  
  
Sakura had always felt bad about taking Syaoran's cards after the Final Judgement. When Eriol told them how powerful Voldermort was/is it was decided that Syaoran was to have some of the cards as well. That meant more cards could be used at one time and they would more energy to fight. A better chance of winning.  
  
"I think I like my wand" said Sakura, looking at her cherry wood, unicorn hair wand  
  
"So do I" said Tomoyo. She also had a unicorn hair wand.  
  
"Mine's the best!" cried Meiling, waving her dragon heartstring.  
  
Everyone finished their lunches.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Well, I want to get an owl," said Syaoran, "Mother said that owl post is faster than normal post and it will be easier to keep in contact with my family."  
  
The Li clan was very proud that Syaoran had been accepted at Hogwarts, but what they didn't expect was that Meiling had being accepted too.  
  
"Yeah! I want to get a pet too!" cried Meiling  
  
About half an hour later Syaoran walked out of the pet shop with a large black and white owl. Sakura also got an owl so that she could keep in contact with her family, but hers was small, unlike Syaoran's, and was a white snowy color with an unusual pink tinge to it. Sakura loved the color, she was originally planning to get a cat, but thought that Kero probably wouldn't like the idea too much. (imagine Kero getting chased by a cat three times his size and eating all his food). Meiling wasn't allowed to get a pet, Syaoran didn't trust her with animals (Meilin once had three goldfishes but they died because she forgot to feed them *sweatdrop*) Tomoyo brought a snowy white kitten. Eriol didn't get a pet because he too was meeting his guardians at Hogwarts.   
  
/I can't wait to see what kind of story they came up with in order to get into Hogwarts, especially Yue, I wonder what Yue would do to stay at Hogwarts./ mused Eli  
  
Kero and spinel would be easy to sneak in, they could just act as stuffed animals. Ruby moon could always take the part of a student, but Yue? Maybe he could be a student too. *imagines Yue (long silver hair, large wing....)* ....maybe not.   
  
  
  
Author's Corner: I kinda messed around with the chapters ^_^ I tried to explain why the cards were spit better. I hope you guys still don't mind me doing that. Oh well this IS an AU fic. Say HELLO to changes ^-^ "Ohohohohoh" 


	3. Metting Harry rewritten

Simply Magic By moon goddess -Rewritten  
  
Chapter2  
  
Weeks later  
  
"So when does our train leave?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Well the ticket says at eleven o'clock" answered Sakura  
  
"Ok, we have half an hour," said Meiling  
  
It was the day they had all been waiting for. They were at the train station, walking towards platform 9 and 10.  
  
"I hope I studied enough," said Syaoran  
  
Everyone sweatdrop.  
  
Syaoran had brought most of the books that were required in years 1-4. He had being studying 24/7 for weeks (ever since he got the books). Syaoran didn't want to make a fool out of himself or his clan. Meiling thought it was unnecessary since he had been doing magic studies since he was young.  
  
"I think you've definitely studied enough," said Tomoyo, sweatdroping.  
  
"Syaoran's used to being good at everything," said Meiling, "I think he just wants to keep up his reputation, right Xiao Lang?"  
  
"......"   
  
-----  
  
"This is sooo stupid!" exclaimed Syaoran, " There is no such thing as platform 9 3/4!"  
  
"It's really simple all you need to........" Eriol was interrupted by his "cute" little descendent, who was about to look very "uncute" is a few minutes..  
  
"Wait, there must be something separating this platform from the magical one," reasoned Syaoran.  
  
"As I was saying all you need to d.................." once again Eriol was interrupted.  
  
"Oh Syaoran-kun! you're soooo smart!" cried Sakura, stars in her eyes, looking at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran blushed.  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes.  
  
Eriol didn't know what to do. Half of him was greatly amused, the other half was slightly angered by the fact that they didn't let him finish his sentence. So he decided to try again.  
  
"It's really simple, all you nee............." yep!, you guessed it, he was interrupted.  
  
"Shh! Eriol-kun! you're going to spoil the moment" whispered Tomoyo   
  
Tomoyo was too busy taping the two love birds to notice that there was a vein popping out of Eriol's head.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were staring into each other's eyes when they heard Meiling clear her throat.  
  
They both blushed.  
  
"As I was saying, there has to be something we have to do to crossover to the other platform," said Syaoran.  
  
"All you ne......."   
  
"Oh! you mean like in Diagon Alley with the bricks!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol saw his chance.  
  
"All you need to............" *sigh* poor Eriol, interrupted again.  
  
"Shh! Eriol, listen to Syaoran's explanation," said Meiling  
  
Eriol had just had about enough.  
  
"ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WALK THOUGH THAT BRICKED BARRIER!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Then why didn't you just tell us earlier" asked Syaoran, slightly angry.  
  
"Yeah, Eriol-kun" agreed Sakura  
  
"We didn't know you knew," said Tomoyo  
  
"Now look at what you've done, what if other people heard you," said Meiling, looking around  
  
Eriol sighed  
  
---  
  
"Who wants to go first?" asked Eriol  
  
"I think you should go first yourself, I don't trust anything you say," answered Syaoran.  
  
"Fine," Determined to show them that he was telling the truth, Eriol rushed towards the bricked barrier, and ......................................  
  
"Disappeared!" cried Tomoyo. "He just disappeared!"  
  
(AN: I was oh so temped to make Eriol crash into the barrier ^-^ And say it was the wrong one. I mean a few hundred years must have done SOMETHING to his memory. But that would be too mean to Eriol-chan. I think I've tortured him enough..)  
  
"Amazing!" cried Sakura  
  
"..........." Syaoran had nothing to say  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Meiling, and with that she ran towards the barrier and also disappeared.  
  
"I'll go next" offered Tomoyo  
  
She too disappeared.  
  
Syaoran was about to go when pulled back by Sakura.  
  
"If you go next I'll be left alone,"  
  
"um...........then we'll go together," reasoned Syaoran  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
Them rushed towards the brick barrier. As they got closer, Sakura closed her eyes and clung to Syaoran's arm. Syaoran, on the other hand had doubts, He didn't trust Eriol one bit, but Meiling disappeared too and he knew that Meiling would never betray him. So he too closed his eyes, he wasn't sure what to expect.  
  
They kept running, and running, and running....until..................BANG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHH" cried Sakura  
  
/I wonder if Syaoran's ok? Hey! wait... If I just hit a brick barrier, how come it doesn't hurt that much?/  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" cried Syaoran  
  
/When I get My hands on that Hiiragizawa!!!!!! I'll.......I'll ........../  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
/??/ thought Sakura  
  
/?!?................. Who the Hell's voice is that?!/ thought Syaoran  
  
As they opened their eyes, they realised that they hadn't crashed into the brick barrier, but into a person.  
  
"um gomen,..........I mean sorry," said Sakura, she smacked herself on the head for using Japanese.  
  
Taking a look around, Sakura and Syaoran realized that they were no longer on the old platform, but on a different one.  
  
Sakura felt someone tug at her arm, turning around she saw it was Syaoran. He was pointing up at something.  
  
Looking up, she saw it was a sign. Her eyes widened as she read the sign.  
  
"Platform 9 3/4!" she cried and hugged Syaoran with joy  
  
Syaoran was taken back by Sakura's sudden action and didn't know what to do. So he just blushed. Then they heard..............  
  
"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
It was Tomoyo  
  
Along with the rest of the gang.  
  
Seeing Eriol, Syaoran'd eyes narrowed.  
  
Eriol smiled knowingly  
  
"Didn't trust me did you, my cute descendent?" he asked  
  
"I wouldn't trust you further then I could throw you" answered the little wolf  
  
Eriol just smiled  
  
Syaoran just got more angry  
  
".....um...."  
  
Everyone had forgotten the person that Sakura and Syaoran had crashed into.  
  
Turning around, Sakura saw that he was a boy, about her age. He had shinning green eyes that matched her own and messy jet black hair. On his fore-head was a little lightning bolt shaped scar.  
  
"Who are you" asked Syaoran, he didn't like the way Sakura was looking at the boy.  
  
"Harry.....Harry potter"   
  
Author's Corner: I didn't really change more in this chapter. Oh well.. This was actually the end of chapter 5. I've combined so many chapter o.O 


	4. Train Ride rewitten

**Simply Magic**

**Chapter 6**

"Someone doesn't know who Harry Potter is?"

Mysia turned again in her bed. Her eyebrow knitted together as more sweat appeared on her forehead. Her eyes were tightly shut and her hands were clenched into fists. But her mind was elsewhere, as the nightmare continued. 

**~Dream~**

A young girl ran desperately down the dark street. She looked up to see the street sign, "Morhan street".

There was a angry yell from behind. The girl saw there was no where to go, and she knew, only one thing could save her now. She pulled out two broken pieces of a wand from her bag as the monster came around the corner of the street.

The girl looked at the two broken pieces and wondered what to do.

_*What would be strong enough to kill the monster?*_

An answer came to her as she continued to look at the wand pieces unsure if she should take the risk.

_*I don't even know if it will work! I don't know if I'm strong enough...*_

There was a loud cry from the monster as it got closer.

The girl saw she had no choice. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!" 

There was a flash of green light then the monster lay dead, drowned in it's own blood.

The girl sighed in relief.

Then everything went black. 

**~End of Dream~**

______

**L****ast time:**

"Who are you" asked Syaoran, he didn't like the way Sakura was looking at the boy.

"Harry.....Harry potter" 

"Harry!"

"Harry!!"

Two teenagers, a girl and a boy ran towards the group.

They stopped before Harry and smiled 

The girl had brown hair and was quite pretty (remember, Hermione becomes quite pretty after the forth book, her hair isn't puffy anymore), the boy had flaming red hair and freckles.

But Syaoran wasn't paying any attention to the new comers.

The name 'Harry Potter' was repeated over and over again in his head.

Where had he heard that name before?

"Harry Potter.....that name is so familiar somehow. Where have I heard it before?" said Syaoran, thinking aloud.

Ron and Hermione gasped. Harry, himself was even more surpised, someone didn't know who he was? 

Hermione stared at the strangers in shock. All of them looked confused except for the boy with dark blue hair who was wearing a knowing smile. Didn't these people read? Harry's name was written all over all the great books _she_ had read.

Ron had a horrified look on his face. They didn't know Harry Potter was? They didn't know who THE Harry Potter was!

How could that be possible! 

His brain gave him a likely answer.

"You're muggles-borns aren't you," he said

Eriol, seeing how confused Meiling, Tomoyo and Sakura looked, (Syaoran understands because he's read and studied alot) added:

"Muggle-born means that your parent aren't witches or wizdard,"

The girls nodded.

"Well, I don't think I'm a _muggle-born,_ my dad is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed, and my mother was a witch," said Sakura

"Meiling and I aren't muggle-borns, I mean the whole Clan's magical," said Li, 

Meiling nodded in agreement. 

Eriol smiled and answered, "Well it depends on which _me_ you're talking about" 

Seeing the confusement on the three newcomer's faces, Tomoyo quickly answered her part:

"Well I think I'm the only muggle-born here"

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded, not sure what else to do

Then there was an uncomfortable silence.

Harry though desperately for an idea the break that silence.

Turning to Ron, he said:

"Is Mr Weasley here today? I didn't see him anywhere"

Ron's expression became excited at the topic.

"Mum said that there was an incident on Morhan street last night so dad got called in, because it was a muggle street"

"What happened?" asked Hermione, getting interested

"Haven't you heard? It was all over the papers this morning. someone had used the _Avada Kedavra _in the middle of a muggle street, damaging the street and it's surroundings. But they don't think anyone was killed, there was no body."

"But isn't that one of the Unforgivable Curses?" asked Syaoran

Ron nodded and continued, enjoying the attention.

"They think it was a teenage girl that did it, I heard she was already expelled from some witches school............. I forgot the name"

"How could a girl our age be capable of doing an Unforgivable Curse?" asked Harry

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

----

The group piled onto the Hogwats Express train. Harry, Hermione and Ron had decided to sit with the cardcaptor gang.

"So your new?" asked Ron

"Hai!" replied a very excited Sakura

"um..... she means Yes," said Syaoran, after seeing the confused looks on the new comers' faces.

"Oh,....but you look a little too old for your first year..." said Hermione, unsure if they would take it as a rude question or not. 

To her surprise, the one called Eriol smiled.

"Yes.. You're right, we ARE a little too old," he chuckled, "We will be entering the 5th year at Hogwarts"

Harry, Hermione and Ron nearly fell over from shock.

Regaining his posture quickly, Harry looked at the cardcaptor gang with amazement

"But Hogwarts doesn't accept students in the 5th year, they don't accept student except for the first years,"

"Well they do now," said Syaoran, 

*_Why do I feel the need to be mean to this guy?*_

A picture of Sakura appeared in his mind.

_*Oh......that's why*_

____________

Dumbledore stared at the young girl in front of him. She wore plain blue robes, and was studying the ground nervously. He closed his eyes and focused on the girls burning aura. Opening them again, Dumbledore frowned. 

*_How could a girl have so much power? Does she even know what she's capable of doing? Could she really be responsible for doing all that damage?*_

Once again, Dumbledore closed his eyes, but this time, When he opened them again, he smiled.

_*So her heart is still pure.......but if she doesn't learn to control that aura of hers, she's going to cause more trouble then she can handle*_

Dumbledore's face suddenly turned serious as he looked the girl right in the eyes.

"Did you do it?"

Mysia was surprised when Dumbledore looked her in the eye. But as soon as she heard the question, she hung her head in shame.

"I don't know sir...........................I don't know..............................." she whispered quietly, almost too quietly.

But Dumbledore heard.

_* Did I really do it?..........I........I'm so confused....*_

Her vision blurred as she felt her eyes begin to water.

Dumbledore sighed.

____________

"What are those?" asked Meiling, pointing to the bag of 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' on the empty seat.

They have just brought enough food to last them a whole week. Money was obviously not a problem. Ron nearly had a heart attack when the Trolley Lady told them how much all the food cost all together. But he actually did fell over from shock when Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol each pulled out a large bag filled with gold.

"Oh, you'd better be careful with those, they mean EVERY flavour!" said Ron as he watched Meiling reach for the packet

"AH! REALLY?!? You mean every flavour you can think of?" 

He nodded. 

Meiling quickly dumped the packet on Eriol who was sitting next to him.

Eriol looked at the packet then smiled. He reached one hand into the packet, closing his eyes for a second then pulled out a bean, popping it into his mouth.

"mmmm.......Strawberry," 

Syaoran smirked as he watched Eriol.

_* Well two can play that game!*_

Syaoran also reached into the packet, closed his eyes for a brief moment and them pulled out a bean. He popped it into his mouth without hesitation. 

"um........Chocolate" 

Eriol smiled at him.

Sakura was confused. She could clearly feel both Eriol and Syaoran use their magic when they closed their eyes, but she just couldn't figure out why. 

Sakura continued to think as she watched Tomoyo pull a bean from the packet. 

Then it all click. They were using their magic to pick the right flavoured bean! 

She was about to tell Tomoyo to stop when she realized her best friend was already chewing.

Tomoyo smiled, "It's Vanilla!"

She turned to see Eriol smiling at her.

"Well, you must be Lucky and well as pretty,"

_*BLUSH!!*_

Ron looked at the packet. 

"It seems to be a lucky day!"

He picked a bean and popped it into his mouth. Slowly his face turned into a shade of deep purple.

"...E...Ear....Wa......Ear Wax!" he managed to chock out.

Harry and Hermione were the first ones to fall on the ground laughing. They were soon joined by the cardcaptor gang.

----

"Are you girls ready yet?" came a male voice from the other side of the carriage door.

"Just wait a sec!" yelled Meiling so that the boys could hear.

"Geez!! You'd think that they would be ready by now! It's already been like, 15 minutes!, no, more like 30 minutes! How long do they take?!?!...............*sigh*............... girls," said Ron as the other boys in the carriage nodded.

"I HEARD THAT!!" came Meiling's shrieking voice from the other side of the door.

*sweatdrop*

_____

Sakura looked down at herself. She was now wearing a plain back working robe that covered all of her arms and legs. She smiled.

*_Now Tomoyo-chan can't make me wear any more of her costumes....... we've got uniforms......................._

_...............Besides, the robe's not that bad....!*_

Sakura looked her self over again. It was obvious that the robe was made specifically for her. So that's what Tomoyo had in mind when she said she wanted to look over my robes. It fitted her perfectly. It was simi-tight for most parts, around her shoulders and down to her stomach, showing all her curves. It flared around the arms, and was loose around her hips and legs, making to easy for her to move. The robe almost looked like a formal dress.

Even though the robe covered most of her body, she still managed to looked magnificent. 

_*Maybe I should thank Tomoyo-chan later...*_

"Ready Sakura?" asked Hermione,

"Yeah!"

Sakura looked around. Tomoyo, Meiling and Hermione had also dressed in their own robes. 

Tomoyo and Meiling also had their robes specially fitted, and they looked great too.

"Ok, then. Lets GO!!"

Meiling opened the door and they walked into the carriage.

Sakura smiled. Syaoran and Eriol also had theirs specially made. Syaoran's robes fitted him perfectly.

_*But then again............... Syaoran-kun always looks good,..no, GREAT in everything......................... *BLUSH* Where did THAT come from??*_

As Sakura tried her hardest to control her blush, Syaoran turned around and caught sight of the lovely cardmistress. Their eyes met.

_*Wow, she's gorgeous............* _

_*He's so hot! I wish he'd stop staring at me..... Do I have something on my face?...............Talking about me face, I bet it's already red!........ What do I do?? I can FEEL it burning!......................... I'm going to have a mental break-down!!.... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!*_

As Sakura continued to...... mentally screaming in her head..........

Eriol and Tomoyo were also staring at each other.

(AN: they're calling each other by their first names, cause......I SAY SO!!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!......*sweatdrop* can't think of a better excuse....*another sweatdrop*) 

"Well Tomoyo-chan, I can say you made the right choice of making adjustments to your robes, you look ...Beautiful," said Eriol before giving our poor Tomoyo-chan one of his famous charming smiles causing poo Tomoyo-chan to just blushed....._really hard_

"um........ you..too......E...Eriol-kun," said a tomato faced Tomoyo, who suddenly found the floor of the train _very_ interesting to stare at.

Eriol laughed, "What? you think I'm beautiful?" 

Tomoyo blushed even harder (If that was even possible). "O...Of cause not......I,......You know what I mean......"

Eriol laughed harder. Taking a step closer to her, he whispered into her ear.

Tomoyo could feel his breath in her ear.....

_* so warm.......*_

" yes, I _do_ know you mean" whispered Eriol

_*AHHHHHHHHHHHHH*_

Tomoyo had just joined Sakura in having a mental breakdown.

Not to mention, you'd probably get burnt if you touched her face.

Meiling looked at the two blushing girls in front of her and sweatdroped.

_*Geez! By the way they're blushing so hard............... you'd think they're having a mental break-down or something....* _

The Harry Potter gang found the whole site _very_ amusing.

Harry had a huge smile on his face.....

_*Don't laugh......No matter what you do, DON'T LAUGH!*_ he thought to himself as he stole a glance at Hermione.

_

Hermione was also smiling, but if you looked closer, you could almost see stars in her eyes....

_*awwww...........sooooo romantic!!!!!!!*_

___

Ron was also finding it hard not to laugh....

...... but unlike Harry, he wasn't getting anywhere.

Hermione and Meiling also saw this, because in less than a second, both of their hands where clasped over Ron's mouth.

Both determined not to let Ron spoil this romantic moment.

Not much change in this chapter. I just edited some things and combined more chapters.

Check out:

www.cerulean-skies.com


	5. Hogwats rewitten

Chapter5

Rewritten:

"FIRST YEARS!!!! FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!!" came a loud voice.

"Is that us?" asked Meiling

"I don't know" said Syaoran

"Well, I think you should go with the first years, that way you can be sorted," said Harry.

Syaoran nodded.

"What's getting sorted?" asked Sakura as that walked towards that the giant man who was calling all the first years.

"It's .........."

"It's when you get sorted into you're house" replied Eriol before Syaoran could finish

Syaoran glared at him.

Eriol gave him one another one of his famous smiles.

Which only made Syaoran more angry.

Meiling rolled her eyes, clearly bored by the display between her cousin Syaoran and Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow reed. Every few minutes or so, Eriol would say someone that would make Syaoran glare at him and then, the _mister gentleman_ would just smile. Syaoran would turn red from anger with a nerve clearly sticking out of his head. Until, the sweet and innocent Sakura asked if Syaoran was sick (because he was red), which only caused Syaoran to blush a brighter color of red. 

Looking to her right, she saw that Tomoyo was in a world of her own. She had a small blush visible across her face.

Meiling sighed

*_She must be thinking about Eriol................ *sigh*....................I really need a boyfriend*_

__________

They got on small boats and floated towards Hogwarts, the school that would turn out to be like a home to them for the remainder of their magical education.

"WOW!!!!!!!!"

As the castle came into view, all kinds of remarks could be heard from the boats.

"It's.......It's so big!"

"Awesome!

"Man! That's one big castle you got there!"

"It's scary!" cried a girl in another boat, then.........

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I WANT MY MUMMY!!!"

Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling watched in horror as the eleven year old girl, holding her teddy bear started crying..no.......um......Screaming, standing up in the tiny boat and throwing a fit about wanting to get of the boat. As the result, the little boat starting to shake and the 4 students who were sharing the boat ended up in the lake.

Eriol just kept read the Witch Weekly magazine that he found on the train like nothing happened.

The other's stared at him until he looked up from the magazine, into four pairs of staring eyes and sweatdroped.

"What?"

"What do you mean by 'What'??? Four students just fell into the lake!!" cried Syaoran, pointing to where Hagrid was currently picking up two students at a time and popped them into a spare boat.

"So?" asked Eriol casually 

"SO??????" repeated Syaoran who was glaring at Eriol

"So what? It happens all the time, why do you think they have a spare boat?"

*_Glare*_

_*Smile*_

_*GLARE!!!!!*_

"Syaoran-Kun, are you all right? Are you sick? You're all red..." asked a concerned Sakura

*_BLUSH*_

Meiling sighed.

Tomoyo happily video taped.

____________

The gigantic door swung open and reviewed a tall black haired witch in an emerald-green robe.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

They follow her through the huge entrance hall, into a small empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She said. "The starting of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your common-room.

The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting"

Syaoran tried desperately to straighten out his messy brown hair, but it was no use.

Sakura tightened the ribbon's in her hair.

Tomoyo check her braid.

Eriol was cleaning his glasses.

Meiling was fingering the buns at the top of her head.

They all tried their best to look their best, all of them were thinking the same thing.

_*should of brought my hair brush* _

---

Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol were talking quietly when they heard somebody scream. Sakura heard Tomoyo and Meiling gap.

Turning around, Sakura froze. Face white, she grabbed onto the nearest person, who happened to be Syaoran. Twenty or so ghosts came flying through the stone walls and soared above the students. Sakura tightened her gripe on Syaoran as she tried her best not to faint.

One ghost, pearl white and slightly transparent, stopped right in front of Sakura. Syaoran tried his best to breathe, Sakura was hugging him so tight, she was cutting off his air supply. The ghost smiled at the pair, her eyes all misty and star filled, as if recalling an old memory.

Then the ghost gave them a huge smile, "What a cute pair!" She began, her voice sending chills up Sakura's spine. Syaoran's face suddenly became warm at the mention of Sakura and him becoming a _pair_. Sakura's frightened white face, now had some added colour to it.

The ghost continued, "You know, I used to be all lovey-dovey too! When I was young…….but then I died so………….yeah……….." the ghost coughed a few times then flew off.

Sakura let out the breath she had being holding and turned bright red. She hadn't noticed that she was had been hugging Syaoran all that time.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Syaoran-kun?"

"Could you….could let go of me? I can't breathe…"

"oh!!…..yeah…..um……….SURE!!!" Sakura's face was so hot, Tomoyo could have sworn she saw steam coming from it.

Eriol and Tomoyo chuckled.

Meiling was muttering something under her breath about 'love sick bakas who make fools of themselves'

"Alright. Listen carefully," Professor Mcgonagall have returned, "First years, follow me. The rest can stay here and wait for my return."

"The rest?" asked Tomoyo

"I think she means us," said Eriol

Professor Mcgonagall turned and led the first years through a giant pair of double doors.

"Well, I guess we wait." said Meiling

Syaoran suddenly caught sight of someone else besides the cardcaptors in the hall. Nudging the others, he pointed to the new comer.

Sakura looked towards the direction Syaoran pointed at. It was a girl. She was around their age and quite pretty. Her shinny black hair reached about mid back. The girls eyes were an unnatural colour. She had light blue eyes, the blue was so light that her eyes were almost silver. She also wore a strange, yet beautiful stone around her neck. Realizing the girl was just standing there and looking slightly scared, Sakura walked up to her and held out her hand.

Mysia blinked and looked at the smiling girl in front her and then at her out stretched hand. Who were these people? What were they doing here? Looking at Sakura again, Mysia felt herself smile. The girl was so innocent looking.

Sakura's smile widened as the girls took her hand and smiled. Pulling the girl with her, she ran back to her friends.

Mysia felt herself being pulled as the girl began to run. Looking forwards, Mysia saw their destination. Chills ran up and down her spine. Fear began to grow as they stoped running and she found herself standing in front of a group of strangers. Did they want to be friends with her? Or are they going to tease her and call her a freak like everyone else?

Eriol saw the girl's frightened expression and smiled at her. "My name's Eriol, are you a new student too?"

Mysia looked at the dark blue haired boy and nodded. "I'll starting the fifth year there,"

"Really? Us too. What's your name?" asked Eriol

Mysia was surprised. They were starting at the fifth year too? But how? "My name's Mysia"

"I'm Sakura," It was the girl who had approached her earlier.

"I'm Tomoyo,"

"Syaoran"

"Meiling"

They all introduced themselves.

Mysia looked at the people in front of her. Could it be possible to make friends with these people? They seemed nice enough. But what would happen when they find out about her unnatural powers? Would they turn on her, like all her other _friends_?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Professor Mcgonagall returned.

"Line up in alphabetical order and follow me."

Mysia took her place at the back of the small line and followed the professor through the double doors.

The new students gasped at the beauty of the Great Hall. Candles were floating in mid air around four large tables. Meiling saw Harry, Ron and Hermione waving at them. Nudging the other cardcaptors, they all waved back.

Tomoyo gasped and pointed at the ceiling. Sakura follow her best friend's gesture and looked up. Her jaws dropped and she found her self looking at a perfect night sky.

"It's so beautiful!" she cried. Sakura froze as she felt a warm breath on her neck.

Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear. "It's only bewitched to look like that, I read it in _Hogwarts, a history_"

Sakura turned red from having Syaoran so close to her. Syaoran soon joined her when he realized their faces were almost touching.

Eriol and Tomoyo chuckle as Meiling returned to muttering under her breath. Even Mysia let out a small chuckle, they looked so cute together.

Seeing the display of the blushing pair, Professor Mcgonagall hid a smile. She led them up the stage and before the table of teachers.

She took out a scroll and called out Tomoyo's name.

Tomoyo sighed. She was first, damn her last name. Why did it have to start with _D?_.

Tomoyo walked up to the tree legged stool and sat down. The professor handed her a hat. Looking a bit confused, she took the hat and put it on, unsure if it was the right thing to do.

She nearly jumped as she heard a voice inside her head.

'_Ahh, a very good mind, I see. And plenty of courage. I might put you in Gryffindor, but I see you are too royal and your brains will be wasted there. Then there is only one house for you……_'

"RAVENCLAW!!"

Tomoyo stood and walked to the house that was cheering the most.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa" called Professor Mcgonagall

Eriol sat on the stood and smiled and he heard the hat gasp.

'_Clow? Reincarnated? Well would you like to return to your old house_?'

Eriol nodded.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Eriol walked to the Gryffindor table and greeted Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Sakura Kinomoto"

Sakura heard Professor Mcgonagall call her name and grabbed Syaoran.

"What do I do??"

Syaoran smiled strongly at Sakura and whispered back, "Just walk up to the stool, sit down and put on that hat, everything will go fine."

Sakura nodded and walked up nervously to the stool. Sitting down, she put the hat on.

'_Hm………… I see you have strong powers. But defiantly not Slytherin……..'_

Sakura turned white as she heard a voice inside her head. Deciding to help the hat decide, Sakura thought back to the hat, '_Can you put me with Tomoyo? In Ravenclaw?'_

-

Syaroan, who was watching Sakura, blinked. He was almost positive he saw the hat sweat drop.

-

'_……………, I tell you what, I'll put you with your other friend,. the…. reincarnated Clow.'_

'_Well ok…..' _thought Sakura sadly, she was hoping to be with Tomoyo, but now, at least she was with Eriol.

'_Good, I think Gryffindor will be perfect for you. I can see you're very brave_ _and royal at heart'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sakura stood up and walked off the stage.

"Meiling Li"

Meiling sat on the stool and put the hat on.

'Ahhh, you will do good in Slytherin. Wait…. I see you are very royal too, and brave. You are defiantly smart……a very good mind…..'

"RAVENCLAW!!"

Meiling walked to the cheering Ravenclaw table and joined Tomoyo.

"Li Syaroan"

Syaoran walked up to the stool and sat down, he saw Sakura looking at him and gave her one of his rare smiles. Then popped the hat carefully on his head.

'_I see you have great power….maybe Slytherin. But I see great bravery coming from you, not to mention a good mind…. '_

Syaoran frowned, he wanted to be with Sakura. Besides, from what heard, he didn't really want to be in Slytherin.

'_I see you're another 'Li' ..yes I few Li's were here before. And They all go to either Slytherin or Gryffindor. The Li girl before would have gone to Slytherin if I hadn't seen the royalty she possessed to her friends, that she, herself didn't even know about. If you don't want to go to Slytherin, then it must be………..'_

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!"

Syaoran took the hat off and walked of the stage. He spotted Sakura and walked towards her. Syaoran was taken back when Sakura hugged him. After they were all seated, Syaoran turned his attention towards the stage.

Mysia sat there, she slowly put the hat on. The hat wasn't even properly on when it yelled,

"SLY-…………."

The shorting hat suddenly stoped mid-word. By this time, everyone in the hall was curious. What had just happened?

-

Mysia turned white as her heard the hat call out her most dreaded answer.

"SLY--"

'_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!'_ she scream inside her head, '_NO! please don't!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T put me in Slytherin!'_

The hat was silent for some time before Mysia heard a voice inside her head.

'_…..Well if you're absolutely sure…..I mean you ARE of Slytherin blood, but if you're sure……'_

"GRYFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mysia let out the breath she had being holding and stood up. Taking the hat off, she turned to the teachers table and looked at Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore felt eyes on him. Turning, he saw Mysia looking at him, he gave her a reassuring smile.

*_Well having her in Gryffindor will be a good start*_

--

Sakura and Eriol waved as Mysia came to their table. Syaoran was too busy thinking up a list of things he could do to take revenge on all the times Eriol humiliated him. He was becoming quite frustrated since the list wasn't getting anywhere.

Sakura blinked at Syaoran.

*Why is he getting all red? *

"Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes? Sakura?"

"Why are you angry? Was it something I did?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, her face was full of worry.

"Of cause not, it…..it's not you,"

"Ok………"

-

"When's the food going to be served?" asked a new first year.

Some of the older students chuckled.

Eriol was wearing that '_I know something you don't' _look.

Syaoran cursed.

Then he suddenly felt someone nudge him in the ribs, turning around angrily, found it was Eriol.

-

Eriol quietly nudged Syaoran in the ribs, giving Syaoran a smile as he pointed to the stage, ignoring Syaoran's murderous glare.

Syaoran gave Eriol his '_when-I get-my-hands-on-you' _look, andtore his eyes away from his '_soon-to-be-dead_ ancestor. _Looking at the stage, he saw Professor McGonagall still standing, waiting to get the student's all attention.

"There is one more new student, she will the joining the seventh year," She pause and then read the name,

"Akizuki Nakuru"

Sakura Meiling, Tomoyo and Syaoran gasped.

Eriol smiled.

*_Figures, I knew she would do that *_

  
Turning to look at his friends, Eriol saw that Syaoran's mouth was wide open. He smiled.

"Syaoran, don't you think you should close your mouth, unless you want to catch flies? Not to mention you look awfully silly…"

Syaoran snapped his mouth shut, he was about to glare at his reincarnated ancestor when found Eriol wasn't looking at him.

Sakura sweatdroped.

*Poor Syaoran *

Eriol smirked, now was his chance.

"Besides, I'm sure Sakura wouldn't be too thrilled if you grew flies in your mouth. It'll make the kissing a little difficult,"

Sakura and Syaoran both turned tomato.

Mysia and Hermione giggled.

Harry and Ron were chuckle so hard they found their throats dry.

Ron reached for a glass of water and gulped it down a little _too_ fast.

Harry nearly fell out of his chair with laughter as Ron began to cough helplessly.

(AN: they still have water, even though the feast hasn't started)

-

Meiling and Tomoyo were still in shock as Nakuru walked up to the three legged stool and sat down. The hat was on for a few seconds before it shouted….

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

-

Eriol clapped with the rest of the Gryffindor table as Nakuru walked to sit next to him.

(Sakura and Syaoran are both too busy blushing)

"Hello Eriol-sama,"

Eriol smiled, there was a mysterious light in Nakuru's eyes.

"I expect you have everyone and their places planed out?"

"Of cause!" she winked

Eriol look at the sage, wondering where Nakuru placed Yue.

*_This is going to be interesting *_

Someone cleared their throat loudly, suddenly everyone was quiet.

Dumbledore had left his seat and was now standing, ready to make an announcement.

"Before we start our feast, I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."

There were gasps coming from different tables as a wing-less Yue joined the teachers table.

Nakuru was looking quite pleased with herself.

"Check out the new DADA teacher! He's so beautiful!" cried a student.

Hermione stared at Yue, "He looks so…….so………………"

"Ancient." Finished Harry.

Ron nodded.

Nakura, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol exchanged looks.

*_If only you knew….. *_


	6. Someone doesn't know who Harry Potter is...

Sorry Peoples for the late upgrade!

I was working on my new story, New Cards in a New Dimention. It's a CCS and Sailor moon crossover.

I've also being working really hard on my website. Please visit and sign the guestbook!

http://moon_goddess88.tripod.com

(If you are an author, please submit your fanfics to me)

This story, ofcause, has a plot.

Raen and I have worked out the plot, (It was mostly Raen's idea ^_^)

**Simply Magic**

**Chapter 6**

"Someone doesn't know who Harry Potter is?"

**by moon_goddess**

Mysia turned again in her bed. Her eyebrows were knitted together as more sweat appeared on her forehead. Her eyes were tightly shut and her hands were clenched into fists. But her mind was elsewhere, as the nightmare continued. 

**~Dream~**

A young girl ran desperately down the dark street. She looked up to see the street sign, "Morhan street".

There was a angry yell from behind. The girl saw there was no where to go, and she knew, only one thing could save her now. She pulled out two broken pieces of a wand from her bag as the monster came around the corner of the street.

The girl looked at the two broken pieces and wondered what to do.

_*What would be strong enough to kill the monster?*_

An answer came to her as she continued to look at the wand pieces unsure if she should take the risk.

_*I don't even know if it will work! I don't know if I'm strong enough...*_

There was a loud cry from the monster as it got closer.

The girl saw she had no choice. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!" 

There was a flash of green light then the monster lay dead, drowned in it's own blood.

The girl sighed in relief.

Then Everything went black. 

**~End of Dream~**

______

last time:

"Who are you" asked Syaoran, he didn't like the way Sakura was looking at the boy.

"Harry.....Harry potter" 

"Harry!"

"Harry!!"

Two teenagers, a girl and a boy ran towards the group.

They stopped before Harry and smiled 

The girl had brown hair and was quite pretty (remember, Hermione becomes quite pretty after the forth book, her hair isn't puffy anymore), the boy had flaming red hair and freckles.

But Syaoran wasn't paying any attention to the new comers.

The name 'Harry Potter' was repeated over and over again in his head.

Where had he heard that name before?

"Harry Potter.....that name is so familiar somehow. Where have I heard it before?" said Syaoran, thinking aloud.

Harry was even more surprised than even Ron and Hermione were, someone didn't know who he was? 

Hermione stared at the strangers in shock. All of them looked confused except for the boy with dark blue hair who was wearing a knowing smile. Didn't these people read? Harry's name was written all over all the great books _she_ had read.

Ron had a horrified look on his face. They didn't know Harry Potter was? They didn't know who THE Harry Potter was!

How could that be possible! 

His brain gave him a likely answer.

"You're muggles-borns aren't you," he said

Eriol, seeing how confused Meiling, Tomoyo and Sakura looked, (Syaoran understands because he's read and studied alot) added:

"Muggle-born means that your parent aren't witches or wizdard,"

The girls nodded.

"Well, I don't think I'm a _muggle-born,_ my dad is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed, and my mother was a witch," said Sakura

"Meiling and I aren't muggle-borns, I mean the whole Clan's magical," said Li, 

Meiling nodded in agreement. 

Eriol smiled and answered, "Well it depends on which _me_ you're talking about" 

Seeing the confusement on the three newcomer's faces, Tomoyo quickly answered her part:

"Well I think I'm the only muggle-born here"

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded, not sure what else to do

Then there was an uncomfortable silence.

Harry though desperately for an idea the break that silence.

Turning to Ron, he said:

"Is Mr Weasley here today? I didn't see him anywhere"

Ron's expression became excited at the topic.

"Mum said that there was an incident on Morhan street last night so dad got called in, because it was a muggle street"

"What happened?" asked Hermione, getting interested

"Haven't you heard? It was all over the papers this morning. someone had used the _Avada Kedavra _in the middle of a muggle street, damaging the street and it's surroundings. But they don't think anyone was killed, there was no body."

"But isn't that one of the Unforgivable Curses?" asked Syaoran

Ron nodded and continued

"They think it was a teenage girl that did it, I heard she was already expelled from some witches school............. I forgot the name" 

"How could a girl our age be capable of doing an Unforgivable Curse?" asked Harry

Ron shrugged his shoulders. 

Ok! what do you think? 

I'm sorry this chapter isn't really funny but there is more plot.

Promise the next chapter will be funnier ^_^

Review please!

moon_goddess


	7. 200th review chapter

HELLO!!!!!! again!

Sorry for the late upgrade ppls, I just been REALLY busy with homework and stuff.

**200 reviews!!!!!!!!!**

Congratulations to:

Star_princess

U R THE 200th reviewer!!!

And also to:

~steph 

You were the 100th reviewer!!!

**Simply Magic**

**By Moon_goddess**

The group piled onto the Hogwats Express train.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had decided to sit with the cardcaptor gang. 

"So your new?" asked Ron 

"Hai!" replied a very excited Sakura 

"um..... she means Yes," said Syaoran, after seeing the confused looks on the new comers' faces. 

"Oh,....but you look alittle too old for your first year..." said Hermione, unsure if they would take it as a rude question or not. 

To her surprise, the one called Eriol smiled.

"Yes.. You're right, we ARE alittle too old," he chuckled, "We will be entering the 5th year at Hogwarts"

Harry, Hermione and Ron nearly fell over from shock.

Regaining his posture quickly, Harry looked at the cardcaptor gang with amazement

"But Hogwarts doesn't accept students in the 5th year, they don't accept student except for the first years,"

"Well they do now," said Syaoran, 

*_Why do I feel the need to be mean to this guy?*_

A picture of Sakura appeared in his mind.

_*Oh......that's why*_

____________

Dumbledore stared at the young girl infront of him. She wore plain blue robes, and was studying the ground nervously. He closed his eyes and focused on the girls burning aura. Opening them again, Dumbledore frowned. 

*_How could a girl have so much power? Does she even know what she's capable of doing? Could she really be responsible for doing all that damage?*_

Once again, Dumbledore closed his eyes, but this time, When he opened them again, he smiled.

_*So her heart is still pure.......but if she doesn't learn to control that aura of hers, she's going to cause more trouble then she can handle*_

Dumbledore's face suddenly turned serious as he looked the girl right in the eyes.

"Did you do it?"

Mysia was surprised when Dumbledore looked her in the eye. But as soon as she heard the question, she hung her head in shame.

"I don't know sir...........................I don't know..............................." she whispered quietly, almost too quietly.

But Dumbledore heard.

_* Did I really do it?..........I........I'm so confused....*_

Her vision blurred as she felt her eyes begin to water.

Dumbledore sighed.

____________

"What are those?" asked Meiling, pointing to the bag of 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' on the empty seat.

They have just brought enough food to last them a whole week. Money was obviously not a problem. Ron nearly had a heart attack when the Trolley Lady told them how much all the food cost all together. But he actually fell over from shock when Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol each pulled out a large bag filled with gold.

"Oh, you'd better be careful with those, they mean EVERY flavour!" said Ron as he watched Meiling reach for the packet

"AH! REALLY?!? You mean every flavour you can think of?" 

He nodded. 

Meiling quickly dumped the packet on Eriol who was sitting next to him.

Eriol looked at the packet then smiled. He reached one hand into the packet, closing his eyes for a second then pulled out a bean, popping it into his mouth.

"mmmm.......Strawberry," 

Syaoran smirked as he watched Eriol.

_* Well two can play that game!*_

Syaoran also reached into the packet, closed his eyes for a brief moment and them pulled out a bean. He popped it into his mouth without hesitation. 

"um........Chocolate" 

Eriol smiled at him.

Sakura was confused. She could clearly feel both Eriol and Syaoran use their magic when they closed their eyes, but she just couldn't figure out why. 

Sakura continued to think as she watched Tomoyo pull a bean from the packet. 

Then it all click. They were using their magic to pick the right flavoured bean! 

She was about to tell Tomoyo to stop when she realized her best friend was already chewing.

Tomoyo smiled, "It's Vanilla!"

She turned to see Eriol smiling at her.

"Well, you must be Lucky and well as pretty,"

_*BLUSH!!*_

Ron looked at the packet. 

"It seems to be a lucky day!"

He picked a bean and popped it into his mouth. Slowly his face turned into a shade of deep purple.

"...E...Ear....Wa......Ear Wax!" he managed to chock out.

Harry and Hermione were the first ones to fall on the ground laughing. They were soon joined by the cardcaptor gang.

So what do you think?

Sorry for the Late upgrading! 

No, REALLY!!!!! I REALLY AM SORRY!!!!

OK, If you want to receive an email when the next chapter is up then review this chapter and leave your e-mail address.

I'm not going to go thought all my reviews for the earlier chapters because:

**1. **I don't even know if you want to receive the email

**2.** It will take too long.

So remember to leave your email address! ^_^

**Please read:**

Go to http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=132723 and read Rean's ficcies! 

AngelDreamz's fanfic, at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=488990

Goddess-of-Light 's fanfic! If you like mine then you should read hers! at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=598944 

Moon_goddess 


	8. Attractions

**Author's Note: **

You know how in the 100th review chapter, I changed all the names into Japanese one,

Well, I wanted to do something special for the 200th review chapter too...........

So, I DREW A FANART!!!!

It's already finished, but I have to find a scanner -_-

It's of Syaoran in those pointy black witches hats (part of the Hogwards uniform)

So, I've decided to draw a fanart for every 100th reviews I get, so you can get to see the characters!

The pic will be on a website, When it's scanned, I'll send an email to all of those people who left their email adds in the last chapter.

So, if you want to join my email list please leave your email in you reviews.

__________________________________________

On to the story:

**Simply Magic**

**By moon_goddess**

Chapter 8- 

Attractions 

"Are you girls ready yet?" came a male voice from the other side of the carriage door.

"Just wait a sec!" yelled Meiling so that the boys could hear.

"Geez!! You'd think that they would be ready by now! It's already been like, 15 minutes!, no, more like 30 minutes! How long do they take?!?!...............*sigh*............... girls," said Ron as the other boys in the carriage nodded.

"I HEARD THAT!!" came Meiling's shrieking voice from the other side of the door.

*sweatdrop*

_____

Sakura looked down at herself. She was now wearing a plain back working robe that covered all of her arms and legs. She smiled.

*_Now Tomoyo-chan can't make me wear any more of her costumes....... we've got uniforms......................._

_...............Besides, the robe's not that bad....__!*_

Sakura looked her self over again. It was obvious that the robe was made specifically for her. It fitted her perfectly. It was simi-tight for most parts, around her shoulders and down to her stomach, showing all her curves. It flared around the armes, and was loose around her hips and legs, making to easy for her to move. The robe almost looked like a formal dress.

Even though the robe covered most of her body, she still managed to looked magnificent. 

(AN: Ok..... I KNOW that the robes are not the same as the ones in the Harry Potter movie, but I wanted Sakura and gang to look good. They're going to be wearing them for the whole year, besides, I didn't want any of them wearing ties all day.)

_*Maybe I should thank Tomoyo-chan for making me get mine specially made. It was worth it*_

"Ready Sakura?" asked Hermione,

"Yeah!"

Sakura looked around. Tomoyo, Meiling and Hermione had also dressed in their own robes. 

Tomoyo and Meiling also had their robes specially made, and they looked great too.

"Ok, then. Lets GO!!"

Meiling opened the door and they walked into the carriage.

Sakura smiled. Syaoran and Eriol also had theirs specially made. Syaoran's robes also fitted him perfectly.

_*But then again............... Syaoran-kun looks good,..no, GREAT in everything......................... *BLUSH* Where did THAT come from??*_

As Sakura tried her hardest to control her blush, Syaoran turned around and caught sight of the lovely cardmistress. Their eyes met.

_*Wow, she's gorgeous............* _

_*He's so hot! I wish he'd stop staring at me..... Do I have something on my face?...............Talking about me face, I bet it's already red!........ What do I do?? I can feel it STILL burning!......................... I'm going to have a mental break-down!!.... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!*_

As Sakura continued to...... mentally screaming in her head..........

Eriol and Tomoyo were also staring at each other.

(AN: they're calling each other by their first names, cause......I SAY SO!!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!......*sweatdrop* can't think of a better excuse....*another sweatdrop*) 

"Well Tomoyo-chan, I can say you made the right choice of getting yours specially made, you look ...Beautiful," said Eriol before giving our poor Tomoyo-chan one of his famous charming smiles who just blushed....._really hard_

"um........ you..too......E...Eriol-kun," said a tomato faced Tomoyo, who suddenly found the floor of the train _very_ interesting to stare at.

Eriol laughed, "What? you think I'm beautiful?" 

Tomoyo blushed even harder (If that was even possible). "O...Of cause not......I,......You know what I mean......"

Eriol laughed harder. Taking a step closer to her, he whispered into her ear.

Tomoyo could feel his breath in her ear.....

_* so warm.......*_

" yes, I _do_ know you mean" whispered Eriol

_*AHHHHHHHHHHHHH*_

Tomoyo had just joined Sakura in having a mental breakdown. 

Not to mention, you'd probably get burnt if you touched her face.

Meiling looked at the two blushing girls infront of her and sweatdroped.

_*Geez! By the way they're blushing so hard............... you'd think they're having a mental break-down or something....* _

**Author: *sweatdrop***

___________

The Harry Potter gang found the whole site _very_ amusing.

Harry had a huge smile on his face.....

_*Don't laugh......No matter what you do, DON'T LAUGH!*_ he thought to himself

_

Hermione was also smiling, but if you looked closer, you could almost see stars in her eyes....

_*awwww...........sooooo romantic!!!!!!!*_

___

Ron was also finding it hard not to laugh....

...... but unlike Harry, he wasn't getting anywhere.

Hermione and Meiling also saw this, because in less than a second, both of their hands where clasped over Ron's mouth.

Both determined not to let Ron spoil this romantic moment.

What do you think?

Review please....

I KNOW that I'm taking this slow, but I'm determined NOT to rush this fic.

moon_goddess


	9. Hogwarts

Anothor's note:

Read, enjoy then review.

**Simply Magic**

**Chapter 8**

**by moon_goddess**

"FIRST YEARS!!!! FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!!" came a loud voice.

"Is that us?" asked Meiling

"I don't know" said Syaoran

"Well, I think you should go with the first years, that way you can be sorted," said Harry.

Syaoran nodded.

"What's getting sorted?" asked Sakura as that walked towards that the giant man who was calling all the first years.

"It's .........."

"It's when you get sorted into you're house" replied Eriol before Syaoran could finish

Syaoran glared at him.

Eriol gave him one another one of his famous smiles.

That just made Syaoran more angry.

Meiling rolled her eyes, clearly bored by the display between her cousin Syaoran and Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow reed. Every few minutes or so, Eriol would say someone that would make Syaoran glare at him and then, the _mister gentleman_ would just smile. Syaoran would turn red from anger with a nerve clearly sticking out of his head. Until, the sweet and innocent Sakura asked if Syaoran was sick (because he was red), which only caused Syaoran to blush a brighter color of red. 

Looking to her right, she saw that Tomoyo was in a world of her own. She had a small blush visible across her face.

Meiling sighed

*_She must be thinking about Eriol................ *sigh*....................I really need a boyfriend*_

__________

They got on small boats and floated towards Hogwarts, the school that would turn out to be like a home to them for the remainder of their magical education.

"WOW!!!!!!!!"

The castle came into view.

All kinds of remarks could be heard from the baots.

"It's.......It's so big!"

"Awesome!

"Man! That's one big castle you got there!"

"It's scary!" cried a girl in another boat, then.........

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I WANT MY MUMMY!!!"

Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling watched in horror as the eleven year old girl, holding her teddy bear started crying..no.......um......Screaming, standing up in the tiny boat and throwing a fit about wanting to get of the boat which resulted in the boat starting to shake and the 4 students that shared the boat ended up in the lake.

Eriol just kept read the Witch Weekly magazine that he found on the train like nothing happened.

The other's stared at him until he looked up from the magazine, into four pairs of staring eyes and sweatdroped.

"What?"

"What do you mean by 'What'??? Four students just fell into the lake!!" cried Syaoran, pointing to where Hagrid was currently picking up two students at a time and popped them into a spare boat.

"So?" asked Eriol casually 

"SO??????" repeated Syaoran who was glaring at Eriol

"So what? It happens all the time, why do you think they have a spare boat?"

*_Glare*_

_*Smile*_

_*GLARE!!!!!*_

"Syaoran-Kun, are you all right? Are you sick? You're all red..." asked a concerned Sakura

*_BLUSH*_

Meiling sighed.

Tomoyo happily video taped.

Author: *sweatdrop*

____________

The gigantic door swung open and reviewed a tall black haired witch in emeral-green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

They follow her through the huge entrance hall, into a small emply chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She said. "The starting of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your common-room.

The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting"

Syaoran tried desperately to straighten out his messy brown hair, but it was no use.

Sakura tightened the ribbon's in her hair.

Tomoyo check her braid.

Eriol was cleaning his glasses.

Meiling was fingering the buns at the top of her head.

They all tried their best to look their best.

All of them were thinking the same thing.

_*should of brought my hair brush* _

_________________

I'm sorry for all of you who wanted the sorting Ceremony to be in this chapter, but I'm still not sure about the house, so I had to separate it from when they get sorted and I didn't want to make a cliffhager.

Anyway, So far it's :

Sakura: Gryffindor

Syaoran: Gryffindor

Eriol: Griffindor (because he'd Clow Reed)

Tomoyo: Hufflepuff

Meiling: Hufflepuff

If you don't agree, then view and vote.

I'll be counting the reviews.

Any dragonball Z fans? 

Please read my DBZ fanfics

And I also have a Cardcaptor Sakura and Sailor Moon crossover. Please read!

moon_goddess


	10. 300th review special! THE SORTING CEREMO...

__

300th review special!

You will find the picture at: http://moon_goddess88.tripod.com/moon__goddess-s_palace/id19.html 

This is the chapter you have all being waiting for!!

I apologise to all the people who do not agree with my sorting, but I have tell you that I'm doing this for a reason. I have a plot worked out so please don't flame me just yet. 

****

Chapter 10

The sorting ceremony 

Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol were talking quietly when they heard somebody scream.

Sakura heard Tomoyo and Meiling gap.

Turning around, Sakura froze.

Face white, she grabbed onto the nearest person, who happened to be Syaoran.

Twenty or so ghosts came flying through the stone walls and soared above the students. Sakura tightened her gripe on Syaoran as she tried her best not to faint.

One ghost, pearl white and slightly transparent, stopped right in front of Sakura. Syaoran tried his best to breathe, Sakura was hugging him so tight, she was cutting off his air supply. The ghost smiled at the pair, her eyes all misty and star filled, as if recalling an old memory. 

The ghost gave them a huge smile, "What a cute pair!" She began, her voice sending chills up Sakura's spine. Syaoran's face suddenly became warm at the mention of Sakura and him becoming a _pair_. Sakura's frightened white face, now had some added colour to it.

The ghost continued, "You know, I used to be all lovey-dovey too! When I was young…….but then I died so………….yeah……….." the ghost coughed a few times then flew off.

Sakura let out the breath she had being holding and turned bright red. She hadn't noticed that she was had been hugging Syaoran all that time.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Syaoran-kun?"

"Could you….could let go of me? I can't breathe…"

"oh!!…..yeah…..um……….SURE!!!" Sakura's face was so hot, Tomoyo could have sworn she saw steam coming from it. 

Eriol and Tomoyo chuckled. 

Meiling was muttering something under her breath about 'love sick bakas who make fools of themselves'

"Alright. Listen carefully," Professor Mcgonagall have returned, "First years, follow me. The rest can stay here and wait for my return." 

"The rest?" asked Tomoyo

"I think she meant us," said Eriol

Professor Mcgonagall turned and led the first years through a giant pair of double doors.

"Well, I guess we wait." said Meiling

Syaoran suddenly caught sight of someone else besides the cardcaptors in the hall. 

Nudging the others, he pointed to the new comer.

Sakura looked towards the direction Syaoran pointed at. It was a girl. She was around their age and quite pretty. Her shinny black hair reached about mid back. The girls eyes were an unnatural colour. She had light blue eyes, the blue was so light that her eyes were almost silver. She also wore a strange, yet beautiful stone around her neck.

Realizing the girl was just standing there and looking slightly scared, Sakura walked up to her and held out her hand. 

Mysia blinked and looked at the smiling girl in front her and then at her out stretched hand. Who were these people? What were they doing here? Looking at Sakura again, Mysia felt herself smile. The girl was so innocent looking.

Sakura's smile widened as the girls took her hand and smiled. Pulling the girl with her, she ran back to her friends.

Mysia felt herself being pulled as the girl began to ran. Looking forwards, Mysia saw their destination. Chills ran up and down her spine. Fear began to grow as they stoped running and she found herself standing in front of a group of strangers. Did they want to be friends with her? Or are they going to tease her and call her a freak like everyone else?

Eriol saw the girl's frightened expression and smiled at her. "My name's Eriol, are you a new student too?"

Mysia looked at the dark blue haired boy and nodded. "I'll starting the fifth year there,"

"Really? Us too. What's your name?" asked Eriol

Mysia was surprised. They were starting at the fifth year too? But how? "My name's Mysia"

"I'm Sakura," It was the girl who had approached her earlier.

"I'm Tomoyo,"

"Syaoran"

"Meiling"

They all introduced themselves.

Mysia looked at the people in front of her. Could it be possible to make friends with these people? They seemed nice enough. But what would happen when they find out about her unnatural powers? Would they turn on her, like all her other _friends_?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Professor Mcgonagall returned.

"Line up in alphabetical order and follow me."

Mysia took her place at the back of the small line and followed the professor through the double doors.

The new students gasped at the beauty of the Great Hall. Candles were floating in mid air around four large tables. Meiling saw Harry, Ron and Hermione waving at them. Nudging the other cardcaptors, they all waved back.

Tomoyo gasped and pointed at the ceiling. Sakura follow her best friend's gesture and looked up. Her jaws dropped and she found her self looking at a perfect night sky.

"It's so beautiful!" she cried. Sakura froze as she felt a warm breath on her neck.

Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear. "It's only bewitched to look like that, I read it in _Hogwarts, a history_"

Sakura turned red from having Syaoran so close to her. Syaoran soon joined her when he realized their faces were almost touching. 

Eriol and Tomoyo chuckle as Meiling returned to muttering under her breath. Even Mysia let out a small chuckle, they looked so cute together.

Seeing the display of the blushing pair, Professor Mcgonagall hid a smile. She led them up the stage and before the table of teachers.

She took out a scroll and called out Tomoyo's name.

Tomoyo sighed. She was first, damn her last name. Why did it have to start with _D?_.

Tomoyo walked up to the tree legged stool and sat down. The professor handed her a hat. Looking a bit confused, she took the hat and put it on, unsure if it was the right thing to do.

She nearly jumped as she heard a voice inside her head.

'_Ahh, a very good mind, I see. And plenty of courage. I might put you in Gryffindor, but I see you are too royal and your brains will be wasted there. Then there is only one house for you……_'

"RAVENCLAW!!" 

Tomoyo stood and walked to the house that was cheering the most.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa" called Professor Mcgonagall

Eriol sat on the stood and smiled and he heard the hat gasp.

'_Clow? Reincarnated? Well would you like to return to your old house_?'

Eriol nodded.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Eriol walked to the Gryffindor table and greeted Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Sakura Kinomoto" 

Sakura heard Professor Mcgonagall call her name and grabbed Syaoran.

"What do I do??"

Syaoran smiled strongly at Sakura and whispered back, "Just walk up to the stool, sit down and put on that hat, everything will go fine."

Sakura nodded and walked up nervously to the stool. Sitting down, she put the hat on.

'_Hm………… I see you have strong powers. But defiantly not Slytherin……..'_

Sakura turned white as she heard a voice inside her head. Deciding to help the hat decide, Sakura thought back to the hat, '_Can you put me with Tomoyo? In Ravenclaw?'_

-

Syaroan, who was watching Sakura, blinked. He was almost positive he saw the hat sweat drop.

-

'_……………, I tell you what, I'll put you with your other friend,. the…. reincarnated Clow.'_

'_Well ok…..' _thought Sakura sadly, she was hoping to be with Tomoyo, but now, at least she was with Eriol.

'_Good, I think Gryffindor will be perfect for you. I can see you're very brave_ _and royal at heart'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sakura stood up and walked off the stage.

"Meiling Li"

Meiling sat on the stool and put the hat on.

__

'Ahhh, you will do good in Slytherin. Wait…. I see you are very royal too, and brave. You are defiantly smart……a very good mind…..'

"RAVENCLAW!!"

Meiling walked to the cheering Ravenclaw table and joined Tomoyo.

"Li Syaroan"

Syaoran walked up to the stool and sat down, he saw Sakura looking at him and gave her one of his rare smiles. Then popped the hat carefully on his head.

'_I see you have great power….maybe Slytherin. But I see great bravery coming from you, not to mention a good mind…. '_

Syaoran frowned, he wanted to be with Sakura. Besides, from what heard, he didn't really want to be in Slytherin.

'_I see you're another 'Li' ..yes I few Li's were here before. And They all go to either Slytherin or Gryffindor. The Li girl before would have gone to Slytherin if I hadn't seen the royalty she possessed to her friends, that she, herself didn't even know about. If you don't want to go to Slytherin, then it must be………..'_

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!"

Syaoran took the hat off and walked of the stage. He spotted Sakura and walked towards her. Syaoran was taken back when Sakura hugged him. After they were all seated, Syaoran turned his attention towards the stage.

Mysia sat there, she slowly put the hat on. The hat wasn't even properly on when it yelled,

"SLY-…………."

The shorting hat suddenly stoped mid-word. By this time, everyone in the hall was curious. What had just happened?

-

Mysia turned white as her heard the hat call out her most dreaded answer.

"SLY--"

'_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!'_ she scream inside her head, '_NO! please don't!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T put me in Slytherin!'_

The hat was silent for some time before Mysia heard a voice inside her head.

'_…..Well if you're absolutely sure…..I mean you ARE of Slytherin blood, but if you're sure……'_

"GRYFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mysia let out the breath she had being holding and stood up. Taking the hat off, she turned to the teachers table and looked at Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore felt eyes on him. Turning, he saw Mysia looking at him, he gave her a reassuring smile.

*_Well having her in Gryffindor will be a good start*_

Finally! The sorting Ceremony is done!!

I'm sorry if you don't agree with the houses.

All you S&S fans out there,

Read my new fic, 'Together, Forever'

THE 2ND CHAPTER IS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now…. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moon_goddess 


	11. The New DADA teacherYUE?

****

AN: Have you realized that there are A LOT more HP/CCS crossovers around??

YAY!!!!!!!

This is GREAT!!

I never knew so many other people were writing them too!

I just wanted to say, if you want to write one too…. Go ahead!

Crossovers are REALLY fun to write ^-^

****

Chapter 11

Simply Magic

Sakura and Eriol waved as Mysia came to their table. 

Syaoran was too busy thinking up a list of things he could do to take revenge on all the times Eriol humiliated him. He was becoming quite frustrated since the list wasn't getting anywhere.

Sakura blinked at Syaoran.

__

*Why is he getting all red? *

"Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes? Sakura?"

"Why are you angry? Was it something I did?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, her face was full of worry.

"Ofcause not, it…..it's not you,"

"Ok………"

-

"When's the food going to be served?" asked a new first year.

Some of the older students chuckled.

Eriol was wearing that '_I know something you don't' _look. 

Syaoran cursed.

Then he suddenly felt someone nudge him in the ribs, turning around angrily, found it was Eriol.

-

Eriol quietly nudged Syaoran in the ribs, giving Syaoran a smile as he pointed to the stage. Ignoring Syaoran's murderous glare. 

Syaoran gave Eriol his '_when-I get-my-hands-on-you' _look, andtore his eyes away from his '_soon-to-be-dead_ ancestor. _Looking at the stage, he saw Professor McGonagall still standing, waiting to get the student's all attention.

"There is one more new student, she will the joining the seventh year," She pause and then read the name,

"Akizuki Nakuru"

Sakura Meiling, Tomoyo and Syaoran gasped. 

Eriol smiled.

*_Figures, I knew she would so that *_

  
Turning to look at his friends, Eriol saw that Syaoran's mouth was wide open. He smiled.

"Syaoran, don't you think you should close your mouth, Did you want flies growing in there? Not to mention you look awfully silly…"

Syaoran snapped his mouth shut, he was about to glare at his reincarnated ancestor when found Eriol wasn't looking at him.

Sakura sweatdroped.

__

*Poor Syaoran *

Eriol smirked, now was his chance.

"Besides, I'm sure Sakura wouldn't be too thrilled if you grew flies in your mouth. It'll make the kissing a little difficult,"

Sakura and Syaoran both turned Tomato.

Mysia and Hermione giggled.

Harry and Ron were chuckle so hard they found their throats dry.

Ron reached for a glass of water and gulped it down a little _too_ fast.

Harry nearly fell out of his chair with laughter as Ron began to cough helplessly.

(AN: they still have water, even though the feast hasn't started)

-

Meiling and Tomoyo were still in shock as Nakuru walked up to the three legged stool and sat down. The hat was on for a few seconds before it shouted….

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

-

Eriol clapped with the rest of the Gryffindor table as Nakuru walked to sit next to him.

(Sakura and Syaoran are both too busy blushing)

"Hello Eriol-sama," 

Eriol smiled, there was a mysterious light in Nakuru's eyes.

"I expect you have everyone and their places planed out?"

"Ofcause!"

Eriol look at the sage, wondering where Nakuru placed Yue. 

*_This is going to be interesting *_

Someone cleared their throat loudly, suddenly everyone was quiet.

Dumbledore had left his seat and was now standing, ready to make an announcement. 

"Before we start our feast, I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."

There were gasps coming from different tables as a wing-less Yue joined the teachers table.

Nakuru was looking quite pleased with herself.

"Check out the new DADA teacher! He's so beautiful!" cried a student.

Hermione stared at Yue, "He looks so…….so………………"

"Ancient." Finished Harry.

Ron nodded.

Nakura, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol exchanged looks.

*_If only you knew….. *_

What did you think?!?!?!

Come one peoples REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Please??

Each and Every review is important to the author.

They really brighten my day.

Beside, it's the end of school holidays today, L 

Warning: If you Flame me, I'll flame you right back. 

Moon_goddess

Checkout my website

Or my CCS page:

http://www.geocities.com/moon_goddessz88/Cardcaptor_Sakura.html

Thanks for reading ^-^

Moon_goddess J 


	12. The shrinking Sakura

Simply Magic  
  
By moon_goddess  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS :'(  
  
  
  
  
  
Onto the story:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hoe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The new students hung onto each other fearing their lives as the stair cases suddenly began to move.  
  
"Oh yeah.. a stair cases tend to move around a bit...." said the prefect leading the Gryffindors.  
  
*NOW he tells us...... * thought Syaoran, gasping for air. Sakura was hugging him with all her strength. *Maybe it's not that bad...........I guess Ghosts and moving stair cases all in one day is really getting to her.... Not to mention Eriol's 'not so funny' jokes... *  
  
Unlike all the first years and new students, Eriol was totally unaffected by the moving stairs........then again, he's not exactly new.  
  
"Oh good!" cried the prefect, "It's actually shorter this way, it must be our lucky day!" He motioned for the other students to follow him, as he walked down the new path the stairs moved to.  
  
----  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked one first year.  
  
They had been walking for what seemed liked forever.  
  
"Yep! We're here." said the prefect stopping in front of the large painting. The painting was of a fat lady, the fat lady in the painted smiled that the students.  
  
*Looks like more new comers… there might be some muggle-borns there…* She smirked at the students and in a loud voice said,  
  
"Password"  
  
The new students looked at the painting and found a waving, moving fat lady.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!THE?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OH!MY!GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GHOST!!!!!!!……..no, NOT Ghost. Ghosts were what we saw before…….."  
  
"MOVING FAT LADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"THE PAINTING IS FRICKING MOVING!!!!!!!!"  
  
The new muggle-born students screamed.  
  
  
  
*muggle-borns*  
  
The other students just shrugged,  
  
They were wondering why it had to be a fat lady that was in the picture.  
  
Among all the screaming, you could hear a loud and clear shriek.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And an even louder choke, and some gagging noises.  
  
"Heo! Sorry Syaoran-kun,"  
  
"It's ok! *choke* *gasp*"  
  
"Heooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
"Password" repeated the fat lady  
  
"Gryffindor is going to win the Quidditch cup," said the prefect  
  
The fat lady nodded and revealed the portal to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Nice password" said Ron  
  
Other students nodded.  
  
"What about 'Gryffindor has won then Quidditch cup'?" asked another Student.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
---  
  
Sakura looked around her room and smiled. She was sharing a room with Mysia and Hermione, Hermione had changed rooms with their original room mate so the three friends could be together.  
  
"This is great! Now we're all room mates!" cried Sakura, giving them her infamous smile.  
  
The other two couldn't help but smile back. Sakura had that effect on people.  
  
"I wonder if the boys are happy with their rooms," said Sakura  
  
Hermione smiled, "You mean if Syaoran is happy with his room."  
  
Mysia chuckled.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"What's with you two anyway? It's clear that you like each other and you're not even dating!" said Hermione.  
  
"You think Syaoran-kun likes me?" asked Sakura hopefully.  
  
"OFCAUSE!! It's so---"  
  
Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a very loud scream.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT CAN"T BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
2 minute later  
  
  
  
"God! My ears are still ringing!" cried Hermione  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Mysia, "What do you think Sakura?"  
  
"Sakura?" asked Hermione, waving her hand in front of Sakura's eyes. "Earth to Sakura?"  
  
"Heo? Oh! What?" said a very confused Sakura  
  
"Are you ok? You seemed to be in La La land."  
  
"Yeah, it's just……."  
  
"Just what?" asked Hermione  
  
"It's just the scream sounded like Syaoran's voice…" said Sakura  
  
----  
  
"Jeez! Syaoran! Could you be any louder?!?"  
  
"Yeah! My ears are still ringing!"  
  
Syaoran ignored the other students. He scanned the list of names again with his eyes.  
  
*Maybe…just maybe I read it wrong….. Maybe* he hoped.  
  
No such luck.  
  
He was sharing the room with Eriol.  
  
"Oh come on 'my cute descendent', it's not THAT bad." came a familiar voice, from behind him.  
  
Syaoran turned and found himself looking at his new room-mate.  
  
Eriol smiled that evil smile.  
  
Syaoran shuttered.  
  
*Why me?*  
  
----  
  
Late at night  
  
Mysia tossed and turned in her bed, sweat began to form and fall.  
  
  
  
~*~ Dream ~*~  
  
She was running again, harder and faster than before.  
  
Turning around she saw the monster approach her. Mysia reached for her wand and held it tight.  
  
A million spells running through her head, but which one it use?  
  
*One that isn't too dangerous but enough to help me get out of this situation……………….… THAT'S IT!* Thought Mysia. Holding the wand in front her, she pointed it to the approaching monster.  
  
Suddenly a bright blue light shot from her wand and towards the monster.  
  
~*~ End Of Dream ~*~  
  
  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura as she saw the bright blue light coming towards her. *Syaoran…help me!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JUST KIDDING!!  
  
I'm not THAT mean ^_^  
  
(I always wanted to do that)  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Syaoran…..help me!*  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran shot out of bed and ran out of his dorm.  
  
*Sakura just called for me, I know it! She must be in danger………. Wait for me Sakura!*  
  
Eriol blinked. Syaoran just ran out of the dorm after calling Sakura's name.  
  
*What is going on? I better go check it out*  
  
----  
  
Syaoran tried to locate Sakura's aura.  
  
*Which room is she in?………….. her aura…. THERE!*  
  
Syaoran kicked the door open and looked around frantically for any signs of the card mistress.  
  
"SAKURA?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a shriek that belonged to Hermione  
  
"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" another shriek that belonged to Mysia  
  
"What's going on?" cried another girl coming out of her dorm, as soon as she saw Syaoran…..  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
More girls came to see what was going on.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The girls looked at each other, then all at once….  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A BOY IN THE GIRLS DORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran covered his ears.  
  
"What's going on?" it was Eriol.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWO BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
--  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Once all the screaming had died down, Hermione convinced all the girls to go back to sleep.  
  
"Okok! It was all a misunderstanding these boys are new and didn't know where they were going…. Please go back to bed everyone" The girls looked unconvinced, but were too tied to argue.  
  
Then she turned to the boys and glared.  
  
"What are you two doing here?!?"  
  
Syaoran suddenly remembered his whole purpose of coming here.  
  
"Sakura! Where's Sakura?!"  
  
Silence  
  
"………..I………" It was Mysia.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and noticed the wand in her hand.  
  
"What did you do to Sakura!?" He demanded.  
  
"…I………….."  
  
"Syaoran! I'm here!" came a small squeaking voice.  
  
"Did you here that?" asked Syaroan  
  
"Here what?" asked Hermione  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!"  
  
"That!" said Syaoran  
  
"I agree, I think I heard something too.." said Eriol  
  
"It sounded like it came from the ground" said Syaoran  
  
"SYAROAN! ERIOL!"  
  
"Sakura?!?!" Cried Syaoran as he studied the figure in front of him.  
  
Yep! It was Sakura alright. Just…. Very, VERY small.  
  
(An: For those people who didn't get that, Sakura was shrunk)  
  
Eriol leaned over Syaoran's shoulder and blinked at Sakura.  
  
"She's like TomThumb!"  
  
Syaoran glared at Eriol, who was finding the whole situation very amusing.  
  
Turning to Mysia, he asked, "Do you know the reverse spell?"  
  
Mysia shook her head, "I'm so sorry I…………."  
  
"We'll hear your explanation later, right now we have to find a way to turn Sakura back" said Syaoran  
  
Mysia nodded.  
  
"I don't know a reverse spell either…" said Hermione  
  
"Then what do we do?" asked Syaoran  
  
"What about the Big Card?" suggested Eriol  
  
"Oh Yeah!" Syaoran looked at the mini Sakura and saw her nod.  
  
"Key conceling the power of the star,  
  
reveal thy true form before me,  
  
By our contract,  
  
I, Sakura command you!  
  
Release!  
  
um… Syaoran? I don't have the cards on me, they're in my backpack."  
  
"Right!" Syaoran reached for backpack, finding the Card Book, he took out the Big Card. He was about to give the card to Sakura when he realised the card was even bigger than Sakura.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"um…how about I hold the card and you just tap it with the wand?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Big Card!  
  
Release and dispel!"  
  
As soon as the wand touched the card, the card began to glow and envelope Sakura. And she began to return to her normal size.  
  
---  
  
Hermione and Mysia blinked as a mini Sakura began to chant, holding her very mini necklace. The necklace began to glow and turn into a mini pink wand. Then Sakura said something about not having cards.  
  
Their astonishment continued as Syaoran took out a funny looking card and held it in front the miniature sized Sakura. And as the top of the wand touched the card, Sakura began to return to normal size.  
  
"Wowwwwwwwwww"  
  
Was all they could say.  
  
---  
  
"Wowwwwwwwwwwww"  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Sakura froze.  
  
They had totally forgot about the other two people in the room.  
  
  
  
They had some explaining to do.  
  
  
  
YAY!! End of chapter!  
  
Now that you have read,  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^  
  
Moon_goddess  
  
  
  
P.S  
  
You can now adopt CCS characters from my website and have them love you.  
  
hehe 


	13. Poor Meiling

Simply Magic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A Cardcaptor Sakura and Harry Potter Crossover!!!!!!!!!!

( OK! So you already know that! Bite me! )

AN:

After a VeRY busy couple of weeks and a few death threats from emails and reviews……..I've decided to upgrade!

I'm sorry that didn't upgrade sooner…

No really! I really am!

BELIEVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:'(

Disclaimer:

I do no own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter.

Now you can't sue me!

MUAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*sweatdrop*

Last time:

"Wowwwwwwwwwwww"  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Sakura froze.  
  
They had totally forgot about the other two people in the room.  
  
  
  
They had some explaining to do.  


----

"um……………hehe…….."*sweatdrop* Syaoran thought of something to say.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? It's getting a bit late……"

"No." glared Hermione

*sweatdrop*

"Why don't we just tell them Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura

Syaoran almost slapped himself, Sakura can be so naïve sometimes……………….that's what makes her so cute……….

*blush*

"I agree with Sakura, there's no point in making up stupid excuses anyway, but it IS late and the explanation will take some time. Why don't we talk about this tomorrow. And you!" Eriol pointed to Mysia, "You have some explaining to do too."

She nodded nervously.

Hermione looked at her watch,

12:40

It was past midnight.

"Fine, but you better not try and get out of it!" She glared at Eriol

*gulp*

Syaoran almost choked. Eriol said practically the same thing he said and it worked….

*glare*

*sweatdrop*

Eriol sighed.

*Why am I always the one on the receiving end of glares?*

Each of them made their ways back to his/her bed and slept.

…….NOT. 

One of them was too excited to sleep.

The others were too nervous about what they were going to say the next morning.

------

"WOW!!" cried Ron

Hermione slapped him on the shoulder and glared. 

"Shut up!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down, "Do you want to wake everyone up?"

Ron shook his head.

"good"

It was barely 6 o'clock in the morning and the three best friends sat together in the empty Gryffindor common room. Apparently, Hermione was too excited to sleep anymore and dragged Harry and Ron into the common room to tell them what happened the previous night.

"Well if they tell us, then do we tell them everything about us? Asked Harry

His friends knew he meant Sirius and their any adventures and secrets regarding Voldemort.

"I don't know…." replied Hermione

"I think we should, I mean it's kinda fair that way," said Ron

"But we hardly know them!" Hissed Hermione

"But it's fair!"

"We don't know who they are or where they come from! Our secrets can't get into the wrong hands!"

Harry sweatdropped at his two friends.

"Look, how about we listen to them first, them we can decide. If their secret is nothing special them we won't tell them, if it's as big as ours then we'll tell them, does that sound fair? And hopefully we'll be able to tell if their evil or not, I'm pretty sure their not, at least they don't look like it."

Hermione and Ron nodded 

------------

"So…….. How are we suppose to find our way around this place?" asked Syaoran

It was morning and the cardcaptors were standing outside the Gryffindor common room, trying to remember which way the Great Hall was for Breakfast.

"Well you could always follow me, little descendent," said Eriol 

Syaoran snorted

"Really? You know where it is?" asked Sakura, happy that they won't get lost

"Of cause"

---------

"Hey Look! There's Meiling and Tomoyo!" cried Sakura

"Wait Sakura!" yelled Syaoran trying to catch up

Sakura ran down the stairs to meet her friends when suddenly one of the stairs vanished making her loose her balance and fell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the oncoming pain but none came…….instead, she found herself wrapped in the arms of Syaoran.

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

*blush*

*Click*

*Flash*

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Heo?"

Sakura looked up, only to see her best friend star-eyed, camera in hand. (You typical Tomoyo)

"Tomoyo-chan………….." wined Sakura motioning to the camera her best friend had just used.

"What?" asked Tomoyo innocently, " It was a Kodak moment!" (You know! The Kodak add!)

Eriol laughed.

Walking up to her, he held out his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked politely, with a hit of mischief in his voice.

Tomoyo laughed and took his hand, trying to control her blush.

Sakura watched her best friend and Eriol walk into the Great hall and looked at Syaoran. She found him looking at her.

*BLUSH*

"um….. Sakura? Let's go?" asked a tomato faced Syaoran

Sakura nodded.

Remembering what Hermione and Mysia said the night before, (they said that Syaoran liked her) She bravely reached for his hand and held it. Unaware that her face had turned fifty shades of red.

Syaoran was so surprised that he almost let go, luckily he caught himself.

He gave Sakura's hand a little squeeze, showing his acceptance.

Sakura was on cloud nine.

--------------

Meiling snorted.

First it was Eriol and Tomoyo, now it's Sakura and Syaoran…. 

"That's it! I'm getting myself a boyfriend!" 

Next time, the explanations

I need your help,

Do you think I should write the explanations or just skip that part since we all know about the CCS gang and the HP gang.

Oh yeah!

I almost forgot.

I need a pairing for Meiling

I was thinking to put Harry and Mysia together, and Ron and Hermione but what about poor Meiling?

Luna-chan

AKA moon_goddess


	14. The encournter

Simply Magic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcapotr Sakura or Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
From the poll results on my page, Meiling&Malfoy were in the lead so I decided to write a M&M character. ^-^  
The voting is still on so please CHECK IT OUT!!!  
  
  
Oh! It's going to be a Harry/Herm too! ^-^  
  
  
  
Meiling was so distracted she didn't notice the figure running blindly towards her until it was too late.  
  
-----  
  
Malfoy ran blindly down the hall, he had to get to breakfast before Potter and his gang. Through his experience, Draco knew that whoever got there first usually got the advantage in making fun of the other.  
  
-----  
  
~CRASH~  
  
  
Meiling winced as she felt someone crashed into her body. She was about to snap at the person when...  
  
"Watch where your going Woman!"  
  
Meiling's eyes widened then narrowed as she watched the rude boy get up.  
*HOW DARE HE!*  
  
Without thinking twice, she struck her leg out, tripping the boy over. Snickering silently as she watched the boy fall to the ground again.  
  
-----  
  
~BANG~  
  
*WHAT THE.????*  
  
Malfoy got up from the floor for the second time and looked at the girl who had caused him all this trouble.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you woman?!?"  
  
-----  
  
Meiling felt her eyes narrow at the boy's use of the word 'woman'  
  
"If you haven't realised yet, we COLLIDED. That means it's as much your fault as it is mine. So maybe YOU should watch were YOUR going next time!"  
  
She smirked slightly as she watched the boys eyes widen at her outburst.  
*Bet he wasn't expecting THAT!*  
  
"Did you understand what I just said? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at me, looking like an idiot"  
  
-----  
  
Malfoy stared at the girl.  
  
"Did you understand what I just said? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at me, looking like an idiot"  
  
He glared at her.  
*Just WHO does she think she IS?*  
  
Suddenly clapping and laughter filled his ears.  
  
-----  
  
She suddenly heard people clapping and laughing.  
  
Turning around, she saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, along with other Gryffindors she didn't recognise.  
Harry was laughing so hard he had his hand on the wall to support himself. Hermione was clapping and laughing slightly. Ron was on the floor, rolling around, culching his stomach saying something about laughing too hard.  
  
*Looks like they saw our little 'encounter'*  
She chuckled at the thought  
  
-----  
  
Malfoy flushed slightly in embarrassment.  
  
His eyes then landed on the black haired girl. She was chuckling slightly to herself.  
  
He glared.  
  
Turning toward the Great Hall, he walked off.  
  
-----  
  
As the boy walked off, Meiling found herself surrounded by the Gryffindors.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you tripped him!" Ron was saying.  
  
"That was really great Meiling, too bad he didn't break anything...."   
  
-----  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you tripped him!"   
  
*That idiot Weasley*  
  
"That was really great Meiling, too bad he didn't break anything...."   
  
Malfoy stopped in his tracks.  
*Meiling huh? So THAT's her name*  
  
He smirked to himself.  
  
*We'll see who's going to be laughing... Meiling*   
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
Malfoy walked into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table. As he took the seat his friends saved for him, the sound of laughing filled his ears. He looked over to see the Gryffindor table snickering and laughing.  
  
Malfoy snorted, *disgusting*  
  
----------------------  
  
Sakura laughed along with the rest of her house as Ron retold the encounter between Meiling and Molfoy, just a 'little' exaggerated. She let her eyes wonder as Ron stood on the table, trying to imitate the move Meiling made to trip Malfoy, knocking over a few goblets in the process. Her eyes landed on the teachers table and gasped.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran heard Sakura gasp and followed her gaze. Eriol's eyes widened in surprise and Syaoran choked on his drink.  
  
"………………Sakura?"  
  
"..Yes…………………."  
  
"..You did tell Yukito-san about Yue didn't you?"  
  
"……………………….."  
  
"…Sakura?"  
  
"……………………….."  
  
"Oh god……………….."  
  
"..I'm sorry Syaoran-kun, but I thought Eriol did…..He was the one who started this whole thing in the first place, you know… being Clow and all……"  
  
"Why me? You're his mistress…….."  
  
"So no one told him?"  
  
"…………………………"  
  
"……………………….."  
  
  
"Well, I don't think there's much to worry about…. Someone seems to be doing our job for us……."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded, unable to take their eyes off the staff table.  
  
Yukito was listening closely to Dumbledore, who was clearly trying to explain something to the confused young man, making slight hand movements while talking.  
  
----------------  
  
" All right students, today is the first day of school for this year. So if you are not an organised person, you better get you act together fast. We, teachers, won't tolerate late homework or unfinished work…….."  
  
Several students sweatdroped.  
  
"Good morning!" came a cheery voice as Nakuru joined the the table.  
  
Suddenly a startled voice filled the hall.  
  
"NAKURU?"   
  
  
  
  
Hehe I'm so evil!!!  
Eriol: *nods* Looks like those 'How to be Evil like me' lessons worked"  
Luna-chan: *blush* Thanks!  
  
So what do you think?!?!?!?!??!?????  
Please review!!!  
I'm thinking about doing a Nakuru/Yukito, Ruby Moon/ Yue…… 


	15. Two different people

HELLO!!  
I'm BACK!!  
I know I know. I've been very lazy.  
It was school, really! I'm just SO busy.   
And I AM sorry for that cliffhanger.  
  
I have news site up!  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura:  
http://www.geocities.com/crystal_ice_palace/  
Anime:  
http://www.geocities.com/crystal_ice_anime/  
Dragonball Z  
http://www.geocities.com/crystal_ice_dbz/  
Please visit!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or HP  
Jeez as if you didn't already know -_-'  
  
  
  
  
  
Simply Magic  
  
  
Last time:  
  
"NAKURU??"  
--  
  
Nakuru's head shot up at the mention of her name. She found herself looking at……  
"YUKITO??"  
*shit! I forgot all about him*  
  
Yukito quickly made his way towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura stumbled around, trying to find a way to hide themselves.  
  
Eriol calmly made his way towards the main exit.  
*just a few more steps... 20, 19, 18...*  
  
Nakuru's eyes narrowed at her escaping master.  
*oh no you don't*  
  
*16, 15, 14, 13...*  
  
"ERIOL-SAMA!!! THERE YOU ARE!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED YOU BREAKFAST YET!!!"  
  
*Damn! And I was so close too! _*  
  
"Eriol-sama!" cried Nakuru as she grabbed Eriol way the arm.  
  
"Nakuru! What do you think your doing!?" hissed Eriol   
  
"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" she hissed back  
  
"But WHY?"  
  
"Well your the one who started all this anyway, Clow-sama"   
  
*_*  
  
  
"Nakuru? What are you doing here?" came a voice  
  
Nakuru and Eriol turned around, dreading the worst.  
  
"hehe Yukito-san! *nervous laugh* what a coinsedence? Small world huh?" said Nakuru sweatdroping slightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"haha, well you see.....*sweatdrop* hehe... um... ERIOL-sama, what ARE we doing here?" Nakuru pushed her master in front of her.  
  
Yukito looked at Eriol, then he's face suddenly lit up.  
"I know you! Your Sakura-chan and Li-kun's friend! But what are you doing here?"  
  
Eriol sweatdroped  
"um.... well you see we... um...LOOK! SAKURA-SAN!! isn't that Sakura-san?"  
  
  
*BANG*  
"ow! That hurt!" Sakura rubbed the top of her head  
  
"What are we going to do Sakura?"  
  
"I don't know Syaoran"  
  
"But I know what we CAN do afterwards"  
  
"Kill Eroil"  
"Kill Eriol"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran made their way towards Yukito, Eriol and Nakuru.  
  
"ah, Sakura-san! What were you doing under the table............. with Syaoran?"  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran glared  
  
*wow, I didn't know Sakura could glare*  
Nakuru gave him a This is NOT the time look. Eriol sighed  
*I was just trying to lighten the mood..*  
  
"Sakura-chan? Li-kun? What are you doing here?" asked Yukito  
  
"we... haha...um...."  
  
  
"Yukito-san, would you come with me for a comment?" asked Eriol  
  
"um.. sure"  
  
Eriol led the way out of the hall and around the corner.  
  
"What's he up to?" whispered Syaoran  
Nakuru and Sakura just shrugged and followed.  
  
Eriol saw Nakuru, Syaoran and Sakura following and motioned for them to hurry up.  
Looking around to make sure no one was there, he turned his attention back to the confused Yukito.  
"Yue! come forth"  
  
Yukito looked confused at the words, but closed his eyes as wings enveloped him. A few seconds later Yue stood in front of his former master.  
  
"Yue, I think it best if you don't transform for a while. At least until we figure a way to tell Yukito the truth." said Eriol  
  
Sakura nodded behind him.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll tell him later"  
  
"Ar…are you sure?" asked Sakura  
  
Yue nodded.  
"I think it's better if he hears it from me"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Then are you going to do it?" asked Eriol  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked confused.  
  
"Combine their minds," he explained, "Like Nakuru or Kero, no matter which form they are in they're still the same person, the same mind."  
  
"So Yukito will know everything? Remember everything?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
[AN For those people who don't understand. I don't really know how to explain it to you. Just look at Kero and Nakuru, when they transform, they're still the same person. While when Yukito transforms, he can't remember what Yue does and he has no power of it either. What I'm trying to do is have them combine their minds so they're like one person. It's to make the romance later on easier. So Nakuru doesn't have to fall for two people. Anyway THANKS for voting ppl! ^-^ The other polls are still open. Under Fan stuff, http://www.geocities.com/crystal_ice_palace/ ]  
  
  
-----------------  
*~ Time Gap ~*  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling found themselves a quiet spot in one of the corners of the Great Hall, away from everyone else to eat their lunch. No one spoke a word, they all needed time to think.  
  
Unfortunately, their Thinking Time was cut short when Harry and Ron joined them, followed by Hermione dragging a pale looking Mysia.   
  
The Cardcaptors looked at each other and gulped.  
  
~* Another time Gap*~  
  
"wow"  
  
"So you're the card mistress? Wow, You're famous!" cried Ron  
  
"SHhh! Other people might hear you!" hissed Hermione. She turned to Eriol.  
"You're Clow Reed? That's unbelievable, how did manage to reincarnate yourself?"  
  
"umm….. That's a bit complicated…" Eriol sweatdroped  
  
Hermione looked a bit disappointed.  
  
"I've heard the Li clan is REALLY powerful." cried Ron  
  
"OFCAUSE!" cried Meiling  
  
Syaoran looked a bit embarrassed.   
  
"Oh Syaoran-kun, you're SO modest" cried Sakura  
  
*blush*  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So Mysia, what about you?" asked Hermione  
  
"um…"  
  
"Come on, tell us. We won't tell anyone else, promise"  
  
She nodded.  
"Well it's been happening all my life. But now more than ever."  
  
Everyone listened with great interest.  
  
"I have these dreams," she continued, "It's always like I'm being chased by some kind of a monster. And I have to use a spell to destroy it." She fingered the stone around her neck. "And sometimes the monsters are stronger and I have to use a stronger spell it fight it. Then when I wake up, everything I did, every spell I used becomes true, expect there is no monster. Sometimes I even end up hurting someone else." She choked on a sob. "I've tried not to fight the monsters but I ended up in hospital for a week."  
  
"So, the monsters can actually hurt you in the dreams?" asked Tomoyo  
  
Mysia nodded   
  
"So what happen with Sakura?" asked Ron  
  
"I was fighting a week monster, so I decided to use a simple spell. I shrank it. But when I woke up, I ended up shrinking Sakura instead."  
  
The group looked in deep thought.  
  
Mysia tried to hold in her tears.  
*They're going to think I'm come kind of freak…. I shouldn't have come here… I should just sta….*  
  
"Don't worry Mysia! We'll help you." cried Sakura, handing her a tissue.  
  
"Yah! Another Mystery for us to solve! Awesome!" said Ron  
  
She laughed.  
  
"We're all gonna help right?" asked Hermione  
  
"Right!"  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at Hermione who nodded.  
"Well, now that you've told us your story, it's only right that we tell you ours…"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Yukito sat on the roof, Yue's wings were rapped around his body, keeping him warm. He had used the wings to get on the roof in the first place, but they also blocked the chilly mid-night wind. Besides, the wings felt so.. right.   
He had come out to relax, the last class he had with the Slytherins had tired him out. What a bratty bunch of kids, he had felt like transforming into Yue and blasting them or perhaps use them as target practise with his sharp ice crystals (AN: MUHAHAHAHA*choke* *cough* ). He chucked, the old Yukito would have never thought of such a thing. Through his merging with Yue, he felt more.. whole. At least tomorrow he would have Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. With Sakura-chan and her friends. Sakura-chan…. He had always wondered why every time he woke up somewhere he didn't remember going to, Sakura was always here. Having Yue's memories told him why. Why he always felt like he needed to protect her, he was her guardian.   
Footsteps brought Yukito back to reality.  
  
Nakuru walked outside and felt the cold night wind in her hair. She couldn't sleep and came out in hopes of clearing her mind. But she sensed she wasn't along, she was being watched.  
  
Yukito watched as Nakuru sensed him, she turned around and looked up, straight into his eyes.  
  
Nakuru realised it was Yukito. What was he doing? What surprised her even more was that he had Yue's wings.   
  
He watched in amusement as Nakuru attempted to climb onto the roof, failing miserably. Finally frustrated, she called for her wing and flew up to him.  
"So, whatcha doing?"  
  
"Thinking"  
  
"'bout what?"  
  
"My life"  
  
Nakuru hesitated. He's life? She knew what the truth would mean about Yukito's life.  
  
"Everything about that life was fake…. heck, even the identity was fake."  
  
Nakuru watch him sadly. She never had that problem, she was always Ruby Moon, Nakuru was Ruby Moon and Ruby Moon was Nakuru. They were one. But with Yukito…  
  
"I don't care though, we are one now. I am Yue, Yue is me."  
  
She nodded.  
  
The two guardians didn't speak a word afterwards. They didn't need to, as they watched the full moon that night.  
  
  
  
Sorry if you wanted to know what classed the CCS gang had and stuff, but I wanted to give Yukito/Nakuru a chance.   
So what do you think?  
Do you like what I did to Yukito? Merging him with Yue?  
  
Review!!  
Polls are still open!  
  
Moon_goddess 


End file.
